Chaotic Angels~* `part 1`
by Rinni
Summary: Its either PG or PG-13. N e ways, its a ff7/ff8 cross. Hope u like it . I know its a bad idea to write what i did, and i probably wont write more to this, cuz no 1 likes it, but n e ways..here it is. ~.^
1. Default Chapter Title

Chaotic_angels  
Vincent slowly opened his to find a bright figure standing over him.  
"Hehe, good morning sleepy-head, or shall I say good afternoon"  
Vincent wearily looked at the clock and saw it was 1:12 in the afternoon.   
He shot out of bed at that instant and ran to get dressed.  
"Rinoa! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!?!?!"  
"I'm sorry! I just thought that you would want to sleep for longer! I   
mean, you are always at work until so late, and I just thought that you   
might want to relax on a Saturday."  
Vincent stopped right where he was and looked over at her, "Its a   
Saturday?"  
Rinoa nodded cheerfully then embraced him in a tight hug.  
"I'm so happy you are here with me," she said quietly.  
Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist, before picking her up.  
"You know, since you didn't wake me up, you are going to have to be   
punished," he said chuckling a little and grinning evilly.  
Rinoa smacked him on the arm playfully as he lay over her on the bed and   
bent down to kiss her lightly.  
She ran her fingers through his dark hair and returned the kiss. He tipped   
her chin up lightly with his hand and gently pressed his lips to hers.  
"I love you..." she whispered almost silently.  
Just then a bullet flew through the window shattering the glass.  
The bullet slammed into Vincent's left shoulder as he cried out in pain.  
Rinoa shot up and glanced out the window just as another shot rang   
through.   
She ducked just in time to avoid the speeding shot, but her hand landed on   
a sharp shard of glass piercing her skin.  
Vincent swallowed the pain and stumbled to his feet, reaching for his gun.  
He rapidly grabbed the gun and ran down the stairs, loading his gun as he   
went.  
Just as he opened the door, the car that the gunman were in sped off.  
"Goddamn SeeD's!!" He yelled furiously, dropping his gun and clasping his   
shoulder.  
Rinoa stumbled down the stairs grasping her hand and on a mad search for   
medical tape. She ran into the bathroom and snatched it up, quickly   
running to the kitchen for a wet rag.  
She looked over at Vincent and saw him trying to hold back his pain.  
She ran over to him and wrapped the wet cloth around his wound.   
"Who the hell was it?!" She asked.  
"Who do you think? It was the SeeD again! Goddamn them!  
He turned and looked out the door.  
"YA! DO YOU HEAR THAT?!! DAMN YOU SEED!!!  
Rinoa sighed and pulled him gently back inside.  
He looked down at her and pushes a stray hair that was dangling in front   
of her face. He bent down and kissed her softly. She kissed back in the   
same fashion before they heard a car pull up outside.  
Vincent walked over and peered out the window.  
"They're back." He said calmly.  
"They never give up!" She said as she wrapped a wet cloth around her own   
wound.  
"I know, but there's nothing we can do..."  
Rinoa walked over to the other window and also looked out. Standing in   
front of the car was a younger man holding a gunblade with some sort of   
carving on the side of it, and beside him another man with shiny blondish   
hair also grasping a gunblade.  
She scanned the first man with her eyes. White tee-shirt with a black   
leather jacket over it. The man looked somewhat familiar to her. Rinoa   
grasped the rings hanging around her neck and held them tightly.   
I know him from somewhere!! she thought to herself .  
Ever since that day after the accident, she couldn't remember a thing   
about her past.  
~Past~  
"Rinoa, get up!" Squall said standing over her, trying to get her up out   
of his bed before anyone decided to come say good morning to him and find   
himself and Rinoa in this predicament.  
"Rinoa! Please! I can't get caught with you in here!" Squall whispered in   
a harsh tone.  
Rinoa rolled over onto her back and looked up at Squall tiredly.  
"Its about time..." Squall said as he sat down beside her on the bed and   
smiled down at her.  
He bent down and kissed her lips softly, as she quickly kissed back.  
She smiled up at him.  
"I think that's the perfect way to be woken up," she said giggling softly.  
Squall took her in his arms and kissed her again, before Zell barged into   
the dorm room.  
"Woah! My bad!" Zell said, quickly walking out....  
~Present~  
Rinoa snapped out of her memory just as a bullet flew towards the window .  
She ducked down right before the glass shattered above her.  
Squall calmly walked to the door, and turned the knob, slowly opening it.  
Vincent grabbed Rinoa and tried to scramble up the stairs.  
Rinoa stopped and looked back at the young SeeD standing there, who was   
followed by the other man with the gunblade.  
Squall looked straight at her, "Rinoa?" he spoke softly.  
"I...I thought you were dead..." he said almost in a whisper.  
He calmly walked up to her just as Vincent realized that Rinoa hadn't come   
all the way up the stairs.  
oh no... she doesn't remember him...does she? Please say she   
doesn't...please...please... Vincent thought nervously.  
Rinoa walked down the stairs and met him. She looked up into his familiar   
eyes.  
"I...feel like this is de'ja vu," Rinoa said quietly, gazing into his   
eyes.  
"Rinoa...don't you remember me?" Squall said, pushing a stray hair out of   
her face.  
Vincent walked down the stairs and stood next to Rinoa at the bottom.  
"Would you mind calling of your men before they screw my house with bullet   
holes even more?" Vincent said, suttely scolding Squall.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry..." Squall said, stepping out the door and giving the cue   
to hold fire.  
"Squall, may I talk to you personally?"  
Squall...I know that name.... Rinoa thought to herself.  
"oh, sure," Squall replied.  
Vincent lead Squall into the kitchen and motioned him to have a seat.  
"It's about Rinoa..."  
Rinoa stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering what Vincent and   
"Squall" were talking about in there.  
She looked over at the other man who was still in the doorway.  
He looked back at her, but quickly turned the other way.  
"Hello," She said softly.  
He nodded, "Hi…" he said almost in a whisper.  
"What is your name sir?" She addressed him.  
"It doesn't matter…"  
"Hey, tell me please, come on, I wanna know!"  
"Seifer…"  
Her eyes widened as she stared at him. I know him!! I know I do!! But   
from where I don't know…  
Rinoa…Rinnie…so you are alive…after all this time… He thought to   
himself.  
Just then Cloud and Tifa ran up the driveway past the waiting SeeD car.  
The pushed Seifer aside as they entered the house.  
Seifer shot them both a cold glare, but quickly turned his thoughts back   
to Rinoa.  
"Rinoa! What's going on?? Is everything okay??? We heard gunshots again,"   
Tifa stated, looking over at Seifer.  
"Yea, everything's fine at the moment…" Rinoa said, still having her eyes   
fixed on Seifer, but then turning to look at the hall to the kitchen.  
  
Vincent started to explain to Squall what was going on.  
"It was after you all fought Ultimecia…" he started…  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Squall bent down and kissed Rinoa. The whole ballroom watched as the   
sleeping lion was awoken.  
Just then the garden shook with great force, knocking the majority of the   
crowd over.  
Squall held Rinoa close to him and looked over the side of the garden to   
see what was going on.  
There was monsters climbing up the side of the garden, digging their   
claws into the Gardens sides. They were climbing up from all sides, as if   
sent to destroy it.   
Squall, Irvine, Zell, Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie all prepared to battle   
with them.  
Seifer looked around but quickly decided not to get involved. He walked   
away quickly and ran into the halls, only to find a few of the uninvited   
guests wondering around the halls. He pulled out his gunblade and started   
to slice them away.  
Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Quistis all pulled out their   
weapons just as the monsters jumped over the side of the balcony, and   
started to fight.  
Just them one of the monsters came up behind Rinoa and shoved her into the   
balcony hard, knocking her over the side and sending her plummeting to the   
ground. She smashed into the ground with a great impact and was quickly   
knocked unconscious.  
  
~Present~  
  
"Vincent who the hell was behind all that?" Squall demanded to know.  
"Would you believe me if I said… the Turks?"  
"Wha…?"  
"Ya, it was them…they didn't know what to do with Rinoa when she had   
fallen next to them, so they brought her here for me to take care of. When   
she had regained conciseness, she didn't remember anything except her   
name…"  
"Rinoa…" Squall started, "We looked everywhere for her afterward, even   
Seifer came down to look for her. He looked almost as concerned as I was."  
"So now why were you attacking us?" Vincent questioned, rubbing his wound   
on his shoulder gently.  
"I thought I already said why…hmm…oh well…Cid said that there was another   
sorceress that had been revealed, and that was located here. So… it was   
our orders to destroy her." Squall answered calmly.  
  
"So…Seifer, want a tour of his house?" Rinoa asked him as Cloud and Tifa   
pressed their ears against the door to the kitchen, trying to catch the   
conversation between Vincent and Squall.  
"Sure…" He said quietly, his memories of Rinoa and him together came   
rushing back to him.  
"Okay," She said and grabbed his wrist leading him around the small house,   
pointing out everything. For the final thing, she pulled him outside to   
show him the spectacular view from the house.  
She pointed out over the left side of the land, naming the names of the   
houses in the town of Nimbelham. Then she pointed to the right, noting the   
wonderful sunset that was going on.  
Seifer studied her face, not really paying attention to what she was   
saying.  
He leaned his mouth down to her ear, about to tell her how he still had   
feelings for her when Vincent and Squall came out of the house.  
"Rinoa…" Squall started  
"Who do you want to stay with?" Vincent asked her bluntly.  
"huh?" she said, confused at the moment.  
"Do you want to stay here with me? Or go back with the SeeD? Squall wants   
you to go back with him and the others. Its totally up to you."  
She looked around her, glancing at Vincent, then Squall, then Seifer, then   
to Tifa and Cloud in the background.  
"Erm…I er…I don't remember anything of my past, and Vincent, Cloud, Tifa,   
and all their friends seems like all I have, so everything I have is here.   
So…I must stay here." She stated with a clearly weak voice.  
Squall and Seifer glanced at each other, then they both looked at Rinoa,   
which Vincent was embracing.   
"Oh…okay," Squall said, his voice rough.  
Seifer and Squall turned and walked back through the house and out the   
door.   
  
End of Chapter 1   
  
  
Coming Up on Yahoo! Chat  
  
  
  
More...  
  
  
Difficult Kids   
Some children are very easy to care for and others can be a   
little "difficult." What is a parent to do? Join us for a live   
chat with WebMD.com's guest, Stanley Turecki, MD, for answers   
to questions on identifying and understanding child   
temperament. Monday, October 16th at 11:30aET/8:30aPT.   
Click here!  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1  
  
The trees swayed from left to right as the wind picked up speed outside of Midnight Fly. The leaves whistled in the breeze. I stood alone underneath the opening of the cave rubbing my hands along my arms. The power growing from inside the cave was enough to make the hairs on the back of my neck rise. It pressed against my skin like the steam rising from a pot of boiling water. My fingertips burned from the chill of the night's brisk air as they heated themselves by the warmth of my gray sweat shirt that was three sizes too big. My entire body was hidden under the bulky poundage of cotton foaming over my body. My dark black jeans felt like an added layer of skin that was slowly peeling away. Not too tight, but not too loose. I could easily place my Beretta underneath the top of my pants if I had to. I wouldn't have to, of course. My hip and shoulder holster are on today. With my cross hidden somewhere under the pile of cotton on my chest. Can't trust the creatures of the night too much. Hell, I can already chalk up one for Isaiah. Three more bites and I'm his. No thank you. Somehow he escaped with his life not so long ago. Cameron and I were trapped inside an old house utility room with his vampires surrounding us. Cameron was lying there in the darkness nearly dying. I had to fight my own fatigue, ignore the fact that I had just gotten bitten by Isaiah, and find a way to escape without stirring up the creatures of the night. Luckily, there was a little gas and a match. I lit the place on fire blowing all the bitches with fangs inside that house to bits. Of course, Isaiah swung loose with God only knows who else. I got the feeling I'll eventually find out. Not anytime soon I hope.  
Jasmine's bright red shoulder length hair foamed around her face as she walked up to me with a frown. Her hips held a sway that only her long legs could be content with. The beautiful dark honey tan her entire body contained was darkened from the light blue tight body suit she wore that was pressed against her skin as though it was painted on. It covered her neck, her shoulders, her stomach, but somehow, I knew it didn't cover most of her butt cheeks. Somehow, I knew she would be flashing everyone behind. The color does bring out her beautiful blue eyes more though. They were once sparking sapphires, now the color is too difficult to describe. It's an undiscovered hue of blue so rare and so foreign that the faint at heart couldn't stare into them for too long. I'm not faint at heart, I'm her worst nightmare. Too bad she hasn't realized that yet.  
Jasmine's feet stomped against the ground as she finally stopped. Her five ten body gave us about a seven inches height difference. She didn't try to intimidate me though, it wouldn't work even if she tried. To my surprise, her eyes stared down at me with humor. Her immature games of pretending to be angry when she's not really got on my nerves. I honestly think she knew it.  
She smiled down at me with her arms crossed across her breasts.  
"My Sara what brings you here?"  
"Jasmine, don't ask a stupid question."  
She giggled down at me as I rolled my eyes. I dumped my hands into my pockets and sighed. I looked up into her eyes again trying to reveal the truth.  
"Why did you call me this late?"  
"I wanted you to meet someone."  
"Couldn't you have arranged this some other time. Some other time when I wasn't sleeping!"  
Her dark red pouty lips gave way into an evil smirk. She raised her hands in front of her chest and entwined her fingers so that she could crack them all at once. The laughter in her eyes almost made me think it was a freaking joke, but it couldn't have been. Not even Jasmine would want to piss me off with a joke at this time at night. Four in the morning is a little too late to wake me up for a practical joke. Revenge would be hell on the poor sap. Would I even get revenge for something that simple? Of course.  
"Sara, will you please come into the cave with us?"  
Cannon Hawke's dark sapphire blue eyes glowed against the darkness of the inner cave. He glared down at me with such interest and curiosity that only a questioning child could have for his mother. His large hand summoned itself out of the shadows and gently grabbed my wrist. He stepped forward quickly almost pulling me to my knees. I immediately regained my balance while jerking out of his grasp. He turned back to me with confusion stretched across his handsome features. His eyebrows were hunched in deep as his eyes searched my face for truth. I smiled up at him when Jasmine planted her left hand on his shoulder. He slowly removed his glare from me placing it on Jasmine's sculptured nails. She wiggled his shoulders with her hand then turned her attention back to me. Her glittering blue eyes held a laughter so deep and innocent only she could understand it. She giggled down at me as she twirled strands of her hair around her index finger.  
I rolled my eyes at the two of them then ran my left hand through my hair. I turned my head away from the them to the rocky wall of this cave. The small amount of diluted light that burned into the cave revealed a new etch. The name Ian Nottingham with Aspen Matthews underneath it was deeply engraved into the stone. At certain angles in the light, the tiny shards of shiny rock glittered immensely. I suppose even Ian and whoever the hell Aspen was deserved to be rising, glowing stars. Let's hope not though. It wouldn't be nice having Ian flying in through the big screen with his great wings spread out its full distant. His hairy arms beating frantically above the many heads in the theater. The ladies with styled hair ducking so that nothing got stuck into their permanently immovable strands of hair so packed down with gel and hair spray a tornado couldn't blow it down.  
Jasmine quickly slid her left arm across my shoulder. She slowly dragged me closer to her. I felt completely immobile as her strength overpowered me. My body cooperated with her as she pinned my head against her left breast. My nostrils flared from the intense vanilla fields perfume smell that poured into my sinuses. My throat itched, my eyes burned, and my face was being pressed tight into her flesh. Jasmine giggled down at me but didn't let go. I tried to wedge my fingers between she and I but she was so close. I would end up pinching the both of us. The smell was becoming overwhelming. I'm not used to being this close to that much fragrance. My nose began to itch deep inside. I tried to wiggle the itch away but it didn't work. The itch only became stronger and more intense.  
"Jasmine, let her go now."  
Jasmine lifted her arm above my head letting me go. I stepped away from her quickly sneezing into the dark night air. The light heavenly scented voice that saved me from being tortured further by Jasmine returned.  
"Hello Sara, I'm Aspen Matthews." She reached out a hand to me that I knew held the past and the future of the pack. I stood there trying to erase all the feelings of the unwanted perfume inside my system. My eyes glanced over at the woman standing before me. Her dark brown almost black silky, baby fine hair laid straight down past her shoulders. Gorgeous light aqua blue eyes glowed brightly in the dimly lit cave. From what I could tell, her square face contained elegantly applied makeup that caused her eyes to twinkle in direct light. She could be the poster child for Cover Girl cosmetics. Well, maybe not. She seemed to be around five four but the heels her feet acquired would have raised any human a few inches. A long black silky skirt that was see through was wrapped tightly around her legs. Her left leg was revealed by a slit that ran all the way up to her hip. Her legs were perfectly tanned as though she spent most of her days outside. God has a way of giving gifts to people that deserve it.  
I finally extended my right hand out to Aspen. She grabbed it and shook it the right way. So, she understands the meaning of a good handshake. Thank God someone in this pack does.  
She let go of my hand then stepped away from me. She walked over to the wall with the encryption on it. She turned her back on me as she ran her hand up and down the writings.  
"How long have you been in the pack?"  
She quickly glanced back at me giving me a full view of her beautiful baby blues. "About two years. I've been here even before Selena took charge."  
I raised my left eyebrow up to show that I was impressed. Hell, I doubt she was even able to see it. I rolled my eyes at my own ignorance. Lately, its the best things I've got. Without Cameron, my life has been one long running soap opera after another. Never a commercial, never a chance for another story to run. It's continuous and unbearable. Sleep is rare, and if it does happen, I get the phone call. The bats need me, I have to meet someone, or someone died. It's the same old thing. Tonight is nothing new.  
Aspen rotated around slowly staring at everything inside the dark empty cave. "It's been so long since I've been here."  
I smiled as I glanced up at the ceiling of the cave. "You haven't missed that much."  
She turned to me with a face full of concentration and concern. "Oh, but, I truly have. I don't know if Cassie has told you about me. I'm the vargamor of this pack."  
I placed my hand on my hip and cocked my head to the side. Like I knew what it was.  
She smiled at me with a natural glow of pure beauty. "I'm the psychic of this pack. I help with the little stuff. I'm supposed to make the pack's transition from their leader being a werebat to a human a bit easier."  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. So, you're basically the witch doctor. Good. I need to sleep now."  
She glared at me angrily as though I have struck some hidden cord inside of her. "Sara, I am more than a witch doctor. These bats mean the world to me. Did you know that this pack is the only pack that exists anywhere in the United States?"  
I smiled brilliantly at her never revealing the emptiness I was feeling. I really didn't care if there were only two bats left in the United States. Without sleep, I doubt I'll ever be able to concentrate period.  
"Sara, do not patronize me. I have been gone for over eight months from this pack. I'm not used to the idea of having to call a human leader."  
I ran my hand through my brown tousled hair. "Well, I'm sorry. Selena shouldn't have pissed me off."  
"All she did was piss you off? You killed her simply to remove a thorn in your side?"  
I smiled bitterly at her. "I only kill when I have to, but I honestly don't feel like explaining anything to you right now."  
Jasmine giggled quietly in the corner of the cave. Aspen glanced over at her angrily. Jasmine quickly swallowed her giggle as she stood up straighter.  
"These are my creatures Sara. You will not destroy their minds."  
I turned my head back at Cannon who was standing behind me. "Are all the people that have control in your pack bitches?"  
He smiled down at me but never spoke up. I returned my attention back to a cave so full of tension that I could have cut it with a knife. The electricity backed by power bit at my skin. Anger is a very, very powerful weapon.  
"So now that I have met you, may I please go home?"  
Aspen's bright beautiful blue eyes glared at me from behind a mask of delicately applied makeup. Her square jaw gave way to a full smile. "I guess so Sara since you are so intent on it."  
"I haven't had as much practice as you are at staying up all night. I'm usually on the run when I am."  
Her smile grew wider. So she understood where I was coming from. Good.  
I looked back at Cannon to see him smiling innocently at me. "Are you permanently happy Cannon?"  
I quickly turned back to Aspen when she laughed into the palm of her hand. I guess she doesn't like to laugh at other people expense. Oh well, it makes me smile.  
Aspen reached out her tender hand to me again. Her voice was very apologetic. I didn't think she did anything wrong. "Sara, I'm sorry for jumping on your case."  
I took her hand again. Might as well be nice to her. Shit, I feel an apology coming on. Oh damn! "And I'm sorry for being so rude."  
She pulled away from her hand away from me then placed it on her left arm. She crossed her arms over her chest and glazed up at the ceiling. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark. An automatic flash light. How cool!  
Jasmine stepped in between Aspen and I with a grin on her face that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame. She wiggled between us like she was a tiny puppy. I hope she doesn't expect me to rub her head. Lord knows I won't do that.  
"Now Sara and Aspen," she stretched her arms out, settled them on both of our shoulders, and pulled us closer to her. "Both of you are my fav-or-ite people, but, Sara beats you by a little Aspen."  
Jasmine giggled down at Aspen as she pushed away from her arms. I smiled over at Aspen when I saw her roll her eyes. She turned her back on the three of us and headed for the nearest evergreen tree whose branches whistled in the wind.  
She stopped directly in front of the tree then looked back at me with a wonderful warm smile. She ran her hands through her black silky hair while staring directly at the ground. When she raised her eyes until she and I made eye contact, she said. "Sara, you'll do just fine in the pack."  
I turned my head at Jasmine when she giggled so loud I thought that a hyena would have heard it. I shook my head with a grin then looked back over at where Aspen would have been standing. To my surprise, she wasn't there. Now where could she have gone so quickly. Ah, who cares.  
I looked over briskly at Jasmine but she was bent over giggling her poor little heart out. Anger starting flaring up inside of me from nowhere. Was I actually going mad now? Most definitely.  
I stomped over to her, grabbed a handful of her beautiful red hair, and pulled her head back. My voice was stern and my teeth were gritted together. "Jasmine, do not call me anymore at night for anything. Not even if Cannon here," I raised my hand in back of me with my thumb pointed out to him," is dying. Never, ever again. Got it?"  
Her blue eyes stared up at me in fear. Tears were so very close to falling across that childish face. Her body was shaking out of control. I let go of her hair then watched her stumbled to the ground.  
Cannon grabbed my hand and pulled my head back so that I could see his bright blue eyes. Damn him.  
I looked back at Jasmine with guilt flowing through my veins. I almost wanted to get on my hands and knees and hold her close to me. Dammit! Why did I yell at her? What's my damn problem?  
I turned my attention away from her when a tall dark haired man stepped into the front of the cave. His entire body was engulfed in shadows but he felt so familiar. There was something about him that made me want to run up to him and pull him close. God, if you could help me out here, I would truly appreciate it.  
I looked down at Jasmine to see her holding onto Cannon as she tried to stand up on her own. I turned my head back to the mysterious man, but there was nothing there but dark shadows. Waves of blood flooded into my ears, crashing against my eardrums. My breathing sped up until I almost lost control of it. My legs immediately crept out in front of me as I ran out of the cave. I stopped directly in front of the tree wondering which way to go. Left, right? Where did he go? Why was I chasing him? Oh God! What is wrong with me this wonderful morning? Ugh!  
I ran to my right, trying to escape the outstretched branches trying to claw into my eyes. I turned my head to my left and watched the evergreen tree's branches that swayed before me stab me in my stomach as the branches swung out bitterly for me. The pain hit me all at once as I was knocked to the ground. My head bounced off the ground when I was slammed against it. My body rocked once up and jerked back down then darkness clouded all around me. Everything faded away. My mind swam through pools of darkness clumped on top of more darkness. Everything was borderline insanity. I knew it couldn't have been that dark outside and that my head shouldn't be swarming this much. Fuck! The sun should be rising soon. There's no reason why I only see a color so deep it appears to be jet black. Geez.  
I strained and strained trying to focus in on anything that caused some movement in the newly darkened forest. Nothing came to me, nothing. I was going to be blinded for a few minutes, how great! Maybe when I wake up I can see Cameron holding a huge ice pack over my forehead. Then a large hand covered my forehead causing me to jump at my own enigma. The voice that followed was soothing and deep. "Calm down Sara, calm down. Everything's alright." Somewhere in the back of my mind I couldn't help but curse myself. It was going to be another rescue. Another fucking rescue.  
My voice was groggy and pain filled. "Who the hell are you?"  
The shadow didn't speak, it only stared. Anger began to pour out of me. It overflowed me. My bitterness shot out through the pit of my stomach. It powered over the pain. Causing the pain in my stomach to disappear all at once. The face leaned in on me with a caring glare, but I was pissed. His eyes were right in front of mine. Beautiful dark brown eyes that had an almost translucent glow. Somehow, that wouldn't matter after I'm through. His face was right in front of mine. His happiness spilled over me. I smiled up at him then opened my mouth and spit into his brown eyes.  
He jumped back with his hands scooping the spit out of his eyes. He cursed into the wind as I sat up coughing. My hand went back to my stomach to try and stop the blood. The pain was back again. Aspen stood before me asking me to pull up my shirt. I wanted to say 'fuck you' but I knew that it wouldn't help anything. I pulled my sweatshirt up exposing my bellybutton. Shit, it stuck me pretty deep. Blood was flowing down in a red thick line.  
"Are you Sara?"  
I lifted my head to see the brown eyes still on me. They weren't harsh or hostile at all. The perfect gentleman.  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
He reached his hand out to me but thought better of it. My hands were full of blood and unless he's a wereanimal (which I doubt, I don't feel any power, vibrations, or crazy ass feelings coming from him) he'd rather not touch me. I hope.  
"I'm Christian Garcia. I'm Aspen's boyfriend. I was only looking for her in the cave."  
I grinned happily at him as if some stupid bug slapped me in the face. I knew why I chased him now. Why must I be haunted with old feelings of love? Damn Cameron.  
"I'm sorry I spit in your eyes and tried to chase you down. You look like my ex-boyfriend so, for some odd reason, I thought I could catch up to him. My bad."  
His square jaw moved a bit when his full lips made an o shape. His upper lip had a perfectly trimmed mustache that was small enough to call it newly grown. His nose was very short but kind of cute. Sort of like a little kid's nose. I suppose it hasn't grown out yet. He was adorable. His warm eyes were only surpassed by his once again perfectly trimmed eyebrows. His hair was soft and thick. It foamed down over his shoulders. I swear when I saw him his hair was short. Maybe it was pulled back tight against his neck. Maybe its only me.  
He stood tall over me at probably six one. Even Cameron was taller. Cameron, I miss you so. Oh God! See, I knew this would happen. Stupid me. I slapped myself in the forehead with the palm of my hand. Christian laughed down at me as Aspen stepped up to him.  
"Sara, what happened?"  
I looked back down at the blood that was slowly flowing out of the closing hole in my belly.  
I shrugged. "Damn branch."  
Her pouty lips spread out into a sweet southern grin. "You know, you should watch where you are going."  
I rolled my eyes up at her. Christian decided to be smart and answer for me. "She was blinded by love."  
I poised myself steadily as I stood up off the dirty ground. My mind began to swim again but I ignored it. I needed to be secure right now. I need to sleep tonight, no need for a concussion. I took in one long deep breath, rubbed my face with my hands, and swallowed hard over and over again.  
"Your hands are full of blood. That can't be pretty on your skin."  
"Aspen, you really think I care about blood right now?"  
I placed my hands on my pants legs and rubbed them roughly, trying to scrub the blood off. Maybe it will actually work. Maybe I can leave here without any blood flowing out of my body. Yeah right.  
I looked back up at Aspen to see her staring at Christian. She was smiling at him the way new lovers usually do. It seems to be that way. Or could it only be the concussion that's causing my mind to think some crazy shit. Who knows?  
"Why did you come back?"  
She smiled widely at me. "Cameron gave me something to give to you."  
My heart began to beat faster just at the sound of his name. My Cameron was here. God! I didn't get to see his beautiful brown eyes look down at me from his sky high height. I smiled at my own ignorance. Well, not sky high but I did miss him. How much did that suck!  
I ran my bloody hand through my hair then sighed. "What is it Aspen?"  
She reached into her black bra and pulled out a white card. She handed it to me open. My eyes immediately caught sight of the word 'marriage' all done up in a cursive font. My God!  
  
Shawn Timmins  
&  
Claudia Franchetti  
  
WE CORDIALLY INVITE YOU  
TO ATTEND OUR WEDDING ON  
VALENTINE'S DAY AT THE  
RIVERSIDE CHURCH OF JESUS CHRIST  
IN ST. LOUIS.  
  
Then written specially for me in blue ink was a small note from Claudia underneath all the sweet engraved letters of the invitation:  
Sara, please wear something nice. And yes, Cameron will be there. He and Shawn have become friends. So please be nice. Call me soon, same number, you know it!  
  
Love you,  
Claudia.  
I looked away from the paper to the tree with a tear in my eye. My best friend was truly moving on, and look at me. I'm still here with the bats still playing mother hen. I never pictured myself in this position when I was five. My mother used to always tell me that I could be whatever I wanted. And here I am chasing this crazy life. Living la vida loca, eh? Fuck this. I threw the invitation up in the air.  
"Aspen, if I ever asked you to take over the bats, would you?"  
She stepped away from Christian astonished and surprised. She dumped her hands into the pockets of her skirt and smiled widely. She looked up at me with a glow in her eyes that would put any star into danger of burning out.  
"Yes!"  
"Take the bats Aspen. I know its not regular, but take the bats until they get a better leader. I've got a life to live."  
Before she could protest or agree, I ran out away from them with my hand held tight against my bloody stomach. The night sky was playing a full reverie as the forest just flowed past me like a hidden mystery. Just with those words said to Aspen, a large load was lifted off my shoulders. Life was becoming more and more understandable. Maybe by next week I could feel great sitting beside Claudia with her new husband Shawn. Oh damn, the dumbass times three. But you've got to love him, I mean, Claudia does.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Sara, why are you leaving?"  
I stopped in my tracks with my arms in mid motion from running. That sweet innocent voice echoed in the night air. Everything swam in tight around me. The trees were closer than I ever imaged. The smell of pine was overexaggerated by the dead barks laying in the grass sinking deeper and deeper into the soil. Jasmine's bright blue eyes flowed in through the side of my vision. Her pouty lips were formed into a frown that caused my heart to break. Her eyes were full of tears that were on the verge of sliding down her beautiful naturally tanned skin. My throat grew tight and made it extremely hard to swallow. I covered my eyes with my right hand to hide the tears that were about to start falling.  
Her tear soaked voice asked the question again. I leaned my head back to fight the nausea that was settling in my stomach. Her beautiful face that had tear stains streaking down in a line of unmasked makeup leaned in on mine. Her eyes glittered from the tears and the moon that hung directly above us. I reached my hand away from my face to hers. I touched a single tear that was caught on the tip of her nose. I held my tear stained fingertip up into the moonlight. I let the tears run down my face as Jasmine giggled down at her own tear that was slipping its way down my arm. Jasmine pulled me closer to her. I rested my head on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through my hair. My mind has been crowded lately with fears and emotions that I have been stuffing deep into the pit of my stomach. For revenge, every one of my emotions comes out three times worse than they did before. It's like they are all making up for the moments when I refused to use them at their appropriate time. I hope this emotion full stage doesn't last too long. I don't think my eyes or stomach will be able to handle it. Ulcers, here I come.  
Her sweet voice almost silently spoke in my ear. "Sara, where are you going?"  
I lifted my head off of her shoulder and glared up into her eyes. To lie to her was to lie to a child. I honestly can't do it. No, I can't lie to a child. It breaks my conscience down day by day until my nails are down to the core and my nervous system is running on the idea that if anyone stares, they know something about me that could get me killed. I say it's paranoia to the fifth degree. Others call it psychotic. Oh well. Whichever they think sounds better.  
I removed my glare from her baby blue eyes to the ground by her feet. Her nails were painted either dark purple or black (hard to tell from the darkness) with small spots of glitter. They were so adorable. Jasmine, the little girl, with adorable toes. Go figure.  
"Claudia's getting married."  
"No!" She grabbed both my hands tight as she fell down on her knees. I stared at her with pure amazement and sadness. This little child was mine. She was all mine and I was leaving her behind. God! What a horrible mother I am. Mother? What is going on with me? Lord, please save me.  
I almost couldn't stop myself from this question. It was on the tip of my tongue almost ready to burst out on its own, and besides, I needed to lift the mood right now. "You want me to stop Claudia from getting married?"  
She pressed her head against my stomach rubbing her tears off her cheeks onto my sweat shirt. The moment she let go of my hands, I flicked off the nearly dried tears that were on my cheeks off my face. She hid a smile as she grabbed two large handfuls of my shirt so that she could wipe her the rest of her makeup filled tears off her face.  
Her voice was muffled by the shirt as she spoke to me. "Why are you leaving me and the pack?"  
I stared down at her trying to think of something that I could say that wouldn't destroy her. I couldn't help but sense her scarred feelings. She has gotten so attached to me. So desperately attached to me that it will mentally affect her if I let her go. Oh damn.  
"Jasmine, I'm human. I don't know jack about the pack."  
She looked up at me with those baby blues. I nearly lost my cool. That grown up image that was drowned in makeup and perfume was just a child. A child's whose fears were radiating brightly around her. She has never ever appeared this innocent before. It's like all her hopes and dreams were placed on my shoulders. Her happiness was in my hands. Whether I crumble or hold it precious was all up to me. Lord only knows what my screwed up emotions are going to do to her. Because of me, she could end up on the street nursing a broken heart. Or she could have men attacking her, taking away her pure innocence. Scratch that. She's a werebat, she can take care of herself. Just not emotionally. And thanks to me, they are fucked up just a little bit more. Well, only I could do that. Yep! Good ole me. Sometimes I want to kick myself in the ass for being me.  
Her arms wrapped around my waist pulling me tighter against her. Her head was pressed against my stomach. I could feel her heart beating through my sweat shirt. Thump, thump, a constant movement that reminded me how precious life was.  
"You can't leave me. I want to go with you."  
I looked down at her with confusion. Why would she rather go with me instead of staying here with the people, well bats, she has gotten accustomed to? She's only known me for six months. No one in their right mind would lend me their lives. No one. I suppose I just don't know that many people.  
I slid my hands under her tight grip and tried to pry away from her arms. My hands curled around her tiny wrists. I took in a deep breathe and tried to pull her arms off my stomach, but she didn't budge. The more effort I gave, the tighter her grip was. Ugh! I sighed as I let my arms flare to the side of my hips. Giving up has never been this easy before. So maybe if I plead with her. Maybe give a compromise. That will definitely work.  
"Jasmine, if you let go of me, you can go to the wedding with me."  
Her eyes grew wide as she stared up at me with amazement. Her eyes held that twinkle in them again. She was happy. How great! Maybe she'll let me go now!  
Her arms drew back from me slowly as if she truly didn't completely believe me. Somewhere in the back of her mind, I knew she was thinking that I'd probably run off the second she'd let go of me. Even if I had, there's no way I could have outran her. She could run a freaking triathlon if she wanted to. There's no need for me to play hide and seek with her. Her sense of smell would defeat any purpose of that. Damn wereanimals.  
"The sooner you let me go, the sooner we can get to St. Louis. If you don't mind."  
She hid a giggle with her left hand as she quickly stood up in front of me. I rolled my eyes and kicked a fallen branch that stuck out of the ground beside me.  
"When is Claudia getting married?"  
"Can't remember. I threw the invitation," I waved my hand into the air behind me, "back there somewhere."  
Her left eyebrow raised a little in the air. A huge question mark was almost visible on her face. So, a curious child would look like that? Eh?  
She raised her hand to her chin and began to stroke an invisible beard. "Why did you throw the invitation?"  
"I don't know. Spur of the moment kinda thing. Maybe you should try it?"  
She smiled happily down at me as if I was some clown blowing up poodle balloons for her. I was her pure entertainment. What joy!  
"What are you going to wear to the wedding?"  
Shit. I totally forgot about clothing. What time is it anyway? When does the mall open? I know for sure I won't have anything worth raiding in my closet. Or, maybe Claud has left some of her clothes over. Lets hope.  
"When's your flight?"  
"Why so many questions?"  
She shrugged her shoulders then crossed her arms over her chest. An innocent smile still illuminated the rest of her face. She looked lovely under the blue moonlight that filtered through the tree tops. One of her blue eyes was hidden behind shadows while her lips and nose were untouched. She was simply, unmistakably beautiful. Somehow, I honestly didn't want to know how she became a werebat. My imagination was already too horrific and hideous. Bringing that poor child into a world of death and treachery terrifies me more than anything else. What had she done that caused her to deserve to be brought here and be what she is? Why must one take punishment so grimly? Dammit! Why did I throw that invitation back in the forest? I'd have to go back there and get Jasmine to sniff it out. How horrible is that?  
"Sara?!"  
Aspen's southern voice rang out through the branches of the swaying trees drawing me away from my thoughts. She ran towards Jasmine and I holding a gun in one hand and my invitation in the other. She didn't stop in front of me, instead she caught hold of my sweatshirt and pulled me along with her.  
I yelled automatically at her. I didn't like to be forced to do anything. "Let go of me!"  
I tugged at her hand while she pulled me further and further to the road where our vehicles were. I saw my Jeep ahead of me, sneaking out behind the trees that swayed back and forth, giving away a different piece of it at a time.  
Jasmine whispered back at me. "If you knew what was back there, you'd be pulling me along!"  
"Well, I don't, now let go of me!"  
I jerked Aspen's hand off me ripping a thin line of skin off her index finger. Jasmine quickly and quietly ran up behind me, placed her hands on both of my hips, then picked me up, and propped me over her shoulders. I tried scream but Aspen followed behind her and placed her hand over my mouth. My bitterness was spilling up inside me again. I never wanted to be held down ever! Especially not like this when there's something out there that could kill me and I wouldn't be able to protect myself because of some idiot trying to play heroine!  
I murmured through Aspen's fingers. "Let me go now Jasmine!"  
She just ignored me as she ran closer and closer to my Jeep. She swung past branches that knocked me softly against the head. I closed my eyes trying to fight the leaves from poking me in the eyes. I cursed softly to myself. If I only had my gun out, I'd shoot both of them! Damn!  
Aspen's blue eyes glared angrily down at me when she noticed that I was trying to bite her hand. I opened my mouth wide and started to scream. It was muffled but it was still loud. Aspen ignored my screaming, asking me where my keys were.  
I stopped screaming and mumbled into her hand, adding extra saliva into my slurring. She quickly moved her hand away from my face, rubbing them on her skirt. I immediately started kicking at Jasmine's stomach. She hunched down to her knees tightly gripping her stomach and dropped me over her shoulder against a tree. I held my hands out trying to stop the impact of the wood onto my skin. Luckily, Aspen caught hold of my stomach, pulling me away from the tree. She picked me up like a rag doll and tossed me away from her. Almost throwing me a foot away from the both of them. The world spun in around me quickly as I prepared myself for the fall. I landed roughly on the ground with my arms out ready to take the pain. I clinched pulling my body into the fetal position. I sighed loudly at the thud of my body pounding against the ground. Aspen ran over to me, knelt down, then held my head up so that she knew I was all right. Her eyes held such sorrow that I didn't feel angry for what she did. She let her fury over power her. I've done that every once in a while. Actually, a hell of a lot of times. I understand where she's coming from, but dammit. I'm going to be sore tomorrow.  
"Sara, I'm sorry. I lost control. I hope you forgive me later but for now, we gotta go."  
"No, no." Isaiah walked out behind the tree I was almost slammed into flicking his index finger left and right. His black leather boots slid easily over the fallen branches that would have caused me hell. His leather pants were the perfect fit. Not too tight and not too loose. I'd bet that if his leather overcoat wasn't on, his butt would have gave form to those pants. My Gosh! What the hell am I thinking?  
His hair hung down to his chest. The color was richer this time, a thick chestnut brown. His eyes were still the same green that I'd fallen victim for last time. Oh no. I will not stare this time. Hell no!  
He kneeled down beside me taking a hand of mine into his. I bitterly turned my head away from him as Aspen stood up and walked next to Jasmine. I could have sworn that tears were falling down her beautiful face.  
I turned back to his face to see a smile pressed across his face. A frown found its way across mine. "What did you do Isaiah?"  
His smile faded into a more mischievous one. "Nothing that wasn't called for."  
I jerked my hand away from his. I placed it on the ground as I tried to level myself enough to stand. It wasn't working. Why was I this off balance? It's not like I haven't flown a couple of feet before.  
"Would you like for me to help you?"  
I lifted my right hand in front of his face, then said through gritted teeth. "Don't touch me!"  
"All right Sara."  
I motioned over to Jasmine, who stood there helplessly twirling a strand of her hair around her finger again. She just stared into space, not noticing that I'm trying to keep myself from being held up by someone that could take me over at anytime. Ah, fuck it.  
"Give me your hand, Isaiah. You even try to fuck with my mind, I will kill you."  
"I assure you I will not try anything that would inflict pain on you."  
I yelled into his ear. "Isaiah!"  
He closed his eyes as my voice echoed through the forest. "All right Sara. I will only help you up, nothing more."  
"That's what I thought."  
He reached his hand behind me over to my side and gently helped me raise myself to my feet. I almost wanted to pull him close to me and get lost into his cologne but I couldn't and wouldn't. I had self control. I could resist him.  
"Jasmine, get your ass over here now!"  
She ran up to me, holding her hands out in front of her so that if I fell she would catch me. I thought that was cool and all, but Isaiah still had his hands on me. That wasn't what I wanted.  
"Isaiah? Don't you have to go die?"  
His green eyes narrowed in on me as his hand gripped tighter. He lowered his lips down to my ear breathing into my ear. His voice soothed my soul as he spoke. "Sara, I don't want you to go to St. Louis."  
"Bite me!"  
His face gave way into a smile only a child left unguided in a candy store would have.  
"I would love to."  
I turned my face so that I could stare into those green eyes. Bitterness began to sting my skin as it flowed out of every pore of my body. My eyes focused in on him as though everything else around me had disappeared. The emptiness in the pit of my stomach gave way into a much deeper rage of bitterness I'd never experienced before. Bitterness is a bitch goddess that quenches every thirst but also adds to the ever growing flames of hatred!  
"Excuse me? When did you become someone that could tell me what to do?"  
He grinned down at me with that mystical charm of his that radiated every little thing he did or held. "When I first gave you the marking."  
I raised my hands to his chest and pushed him roughly away from me. I watched him stumble back against a fallen branch. His arms flared up into the air as he tried to catch his balance. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I'd never seen a vampire so uncoordinated.  
Jasmine touched my shoulder, bringing my attention to her. "Shouldn't we be going?"  
"Not yet." I moved away from her hand toward the vampire that was trying to keep from falling. His face held a deep concentration that I've only used when trying to keep from passing out. I stared into those deep green eyes and felt remorse. I couldn't help but want to help him. I knew exactly how embarrassing it must have been. And besides, if I wanted to kill him, I wanted it on somewhat fair grounds. I wouldn't want to see him burning unless I set him on fire myself. Damn, this truly could have been such an easy kill.  
I reached my hand out to him generously. He stared at me as if he didn't understand. I bet he was wondering why someone that has tried to kill him would help him now. Well, hell, he's not the only one.  
He caught hold of my hand quickly, pulling himself in close to me. My head leaned against his chest. The cologne smelled so good on his naked chest. The scent nearly washed me away into a wonderful new found symphony that pulsated deep inside my mind. The orchestra played a beautiful melody that carried me away into a sea of deep emotions. I drowned into my own self pity, I floated away into a river of pain, and I eased into my own pond of guiltiness. I'd never felt so relieved. Everything slipped away from me as if they were only temporarily there to slowly drive me insane. Things were beginning to become clear to me. Reveries of peace, of harmony sang strong through my visions. A voice of pain and fears echoed into my peace causing a stir. Everything began to drift away in a brisk fury. I darted left and right, trying to fight from being sucked into the pit of fury. The voice's echo grew louder and louder causing my ears to ache from the intensity of the sound. I covered my ears and began to scream. I tried to drown out the sound, but it didn't work. The voice grew louder and louder until my ears began to pound from the blood rushing into them. I sat up screaming in the back of my Jeep. I opened my eyes wide, covered my face, and coughed into my hands.  
Jasmine's sweet innocent voice tried to catch my attention. "Sara, are you alright?"  
I moved two fingers out of my eye sight and stared at Jasmine, who sat Indian style beside me. That poor child had no idea what had just happened to me even those she saw it with her own eyes. She sat back and let that fucker take another bite out of me. Dammit! I'm one more step closer to being his forever and no one will be able to stop him! Where's the fucking sunlight when I need it?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sunlight pierced softly through the side window of my Jeep. It burned down against my skin as if the sun had been up for hours. My eyes fought viciously to stay open from the brightness that filtered in.   
I stared briefly over at Jasmine who was humming gently to herself. "What time is it Jasmine?"  
She looked down at her watch that looked just like a tennis bracelet. "It's 12:34. You've been out for a while."  
I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, duh! Where is everyone?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. I think they left for lunch or something."  
I sighed loud as I let my attention drag onto the front of my Jeep. There in the ignition was my keys. I could feel a tingly feeling returning to my body. It sprouted immediately throughout, starting with the tips of my fingers. It felt as though I was truly dead for a few minutes. Dammit! Next time, I will kill Isaiah.  
I stood up carefully, making sure my head didn't pop up against the roof of my Jeep. I caught hold of the back seat with my right hand, so that my left could make sure I'd be ready for any side attack. Sure, I know Isaiah isn't out right now, but that doesn't mean any of his goons aren't.  
The leather growled under my fingers as I used it to poise myself up. My ankles battled against my unsteady balance. Nausea settled deep inside my stomach when I finally was able to touch the top of the Jeep with my left hand. Fuck the goons. I needed to get stable.  
I stood there breathing in deep gulps of breath trying to stop the smell of Isaiah's cologne from making me throw up my guts all over the back of my car. I closed my eyes tight fighting the remembrance of Isaiah's eyes. Those green eyes blazed in my memory like a torch flame burning brightly in the twilight of the dark evening skies. It was etched in my memory forever, it will never ever be able to be erased. Fuck! I can't help but ask myself why in the hell didn't I just take the chance and off his ass when I had it? Moments of stupidity should be paid for. Dammit! I shouldn't have gotten bitten though! His ass will be mine.   
"I wouldn't move if I were you."  
My eyes flicked behind me to a tall dark shadow that hung weakly to the window of my Jeep. It swayed slightly as he walked closer and closer to the back. His bangs were dangling wildly in the wind when his dark blue eyes finally stared back at mine. His tall muscular body leaned against the tailgate. His face peered in through the glass smiling as though is words hadn't just warned me.  
Through gritted teeth, I spoke bitterly at him. "Why not?"  
He smiled kindly at me, trying to break my angry tone. "Aspen wants to drive you home."  
I rested my left hand on my hip. "Why?"  
His hand reached up to the top of my Jeep. "She doesn't think you are well enough to drive."  
I rolled my eyes. "Why the hell not?"  
"My master bit you Sara."  
I raised my head into the air almost hitting the top of the roof. Surprise was etched sharply on my face. I swear he didn't just say what he did. Please tell me he didn't.  
"Excuse me?"  
Jasmine's rich sweet voice drew my attention away from Cannon. My eyes glared directly into her baby blues causing her to squirm. She shifted uncomfortably against the wall of my Jeep as she spoke.  
"He's our master Sara. He calls bats."  
I stepped closer to her placing both hands on my hips as I stood with my head leaning.  
"Why didn't someone tell me earlier? This is something important," I turned my head back from Cannon to Jasmine, briefly looking into their blue eyes. "You assholes!"  
Cannon's glare quickly fell to the ground. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Jasmine's face only dropped to the dark matted carpet that she sat on.  
"Is anyone going to answer me?"  
Aspen knocked on the window behind me. I turned my body quickly with my head slamming roughly against the roof. My hand immediately went to my head to stop the headache that was forming across my skull. Her fingers slid across the glass causing it the shriek. I quickly stumbled out of the back of the Jeep holding my head in my hand. Cannon caught hold of my arms as I slipped off the tailgate. I pushed him away from me as I walked backwards towards the driver side of my Jeep.  
Cannon grabbed hold of my right arm as I turned my head to see Aspen getting inside the passenger side. I immediately reached for my gun underneath the thickness of my sweater. I pulled it out and pointed it straight at Cannon's square jaw. I pleaded innocently with him to let me go. I didn't want to shoot him, but I also didn't want him to get hurt.  
"Let go, or I'll shoot you."  
"I can't." His grip grew tighter the more I tried to struggle away from him.  
Aspen's angry southern voice sang out through the Jeep into the dark air like a hawk soar above the grand canyon. "Cannon, let her go!"  
His eyes never moved from mine as he spoke. "I can't."   
Jasmine stared at me through the glass. Her hands were surrounding her face as tears were forming in her blue eyes.  
Aspen's warning was growing quickly into a yell. "Let her go now, Cannon!"  
His eyes turned to hers with a fierceness I've never seen before. His stern features were pressed tight together as he stared into her wide frightened eyes. I let out a deep breath when his grip was almost tight enough to break my wrist.  
I screamed out loud as Jasmine's fist slammed against the glass in front of Cannon and I. It caved in on itself, cracking in tiny pieces that crashed down on my head as I hid my eyes by pressing my face against my shoulder. The glass sprayed across Cannon's face in a dark rainbow of red as I shot a bullet into his stomach. He bent over swiftly, ignoring the glass, placing a hand on his wounded stomach.  
Jasmine quickly grabbed Cannon's hair, pulling his neck up to the broken glass. Cannon's eyes were pleading with me to make her stop.  
I pulled my gun up in front of Jasmine's face.  
I spoke through hidden fears that attempted to escape out in my voice.  
"Let go of him now, Jasmine!"  
Aspen yelled at me as if I were feet away from her. "Sara! It's a normal thing. She's putting him in his place."  
"Not on my fucking time. Let go of him now Jasmine or I'll kill you."  
She extended two large fangs from her mouth like a copper snake uncoiling its jaws. Her eyes met mine for an instant before she sank her teeth into his neck. My eyes grew wide out of fear as they entered his body. A sharp jolt thundered through Cannon's body. Her jaw clinched tight against his neck. Cannon moaned loudly as her fangs exited his skin. His pupils floated above his eyelids as white settled across his eyes.  
My stomach almost gave out on me when blood trickled down his neck onto his blue shirt. I covered my mouth with my hand and dry heaved into it.  
"Oh God. I can't believe what I just saw."  
"Sara, it's normal. No need to worry." I turn to look at Aspen. My feelings about her and Jasmine were already enough to cause me to throw up all over the floor. Dammit.  
Cannon slipped easily to the ground as if his muscles were made out of rubber. His shirt rode up his back while his skin rubbed against the car. I swear that should have burned his skin to a lobster red, but hell, I doubt he cares. He's barely even conscious.  
Cannon folded in on himself moaning from either the pain or the pleasure of having Jasmine lick his wounds. I'm almost praying for the pain. Just getting bitten drives me crazy. Thank you, you green eyed fucking Devil.  
Aspen leaned over in her seat to reach out to a side of Jasmine I'd never seen before. Jasmine was relaxing like from the afterglow of having a wonderful night of passionate sex. Or maybe the hazed results from lighting up one too many blunts.  
Aspen leaned her upper body over the seat, grabbed hold of Jasmine's shoulder, and shook her lightly trying to make her surface back into the real world. Jasmine's eyes opened briefly only revealing the whites of her eyes. Aspen shook harder this time. Almost falling over the seat into Jasmine's lap. Jasmine's eyes flicked open wide. Her nose sniffed the air like a hound dog first stepping outside from being held inside for a few hours.  
"The scent of blood is almost too strong for her Sara."  
I stared at her with a blank expression even though deep in the back of my mind I could sense fears rising out of their blocked passageways. God! I didn't want Cannon to die. Not here like this. Being controlled was no way to go out. I wasn't going to let it happen. Not on my life.  
I kneeled down next to Cannon, moved my gun to my left hand, and placed my right hand under his chin. I raised his face into the sunlight so I could see if he was conscious.   
His eyes rotated from the top right to the left in their sockets. I tapped his cheeks lightly with the tips of my fingers. His eyes only showed more white. Not again. I slapped his face hard with my right hand and shook his shoulder with my left. His eyes opened slowly, closing about ten times before they opened all the way. He stared at me through a filmy white that settled over his eyes. I called his name, trying to get him to respond to m. His face only slipped through my hands.  
Jasmine moved inside the Jeep causing the back end to shake violently. I could see her shadow on Cannon's face. She was standing now. She was on her way outside to get Cannon. My heart beat began to speed up so fast I could feel it on my tongue. Dammit, Cannon doesn't deserve this shit!  
I wrapped my arms around Cannon, pulling him closer to me. My face was pressed against his shoulder. My mouth was close enough to speak clearly into his left ear.  
"Cannon, get up. You're coming with me."  
I looked up at the Jeep and watched Aspen step out of the passenger side cursing to herself.  
I yelped into Cannon's ear. "Cannon, get the hell up, now!"  
His eyes lost its filmy substance as he came conscious. Happiness spread throughout my body. He was going to live.  
Aspen grabbed my shoulder, trying to pull me away from Cannon. I screamed at her as I held onto Cannon tighter.  
"Stop bitch!"  
Cannon slowly began to gain his strength. I tried to shrug off Aspen's hands but her fingernails dug into my skin as her grip grew tighter and tighter. I turned to her and yelled into her face.  
"Let me go, you fucking bitch!"  
"No!"  
She shook me violently as she jerked me away from Cannon. I bounced back and fell roughly on my ass dropping my gun. She immediately jumped on top of me with her hands grabbing at my hair, pulling it. I screamed out loud as I tried to scrape her hands out of my hair. Her grip pulled tighter and tighter making my face turn bright red. I screamed more in pain. I hated having my hair pull. Such a wussy way to go.  
Out of nowhere, a fist slams against Aspens face forcing her onto the ground. Her body crashed with a loud thump.  
I looked up astonished to see Cannon barely handing onto his life in front of me. His hair was draped down in front of his eyes. His body was dangling in air as if he were held together by strings and a puppet master was moving him around.  
Out of the corner of my eye, Jasmine flashed next to Cannon with her fangs outstretched. His neck was bent back. His head was in her hands. His mouth was open as he was silently trying to call out to me. I couldn't help but feel it was my fault. God! I have to do something.  
I searched the ground for my gun. My eyes skimmed over the blades of grass that grew over falling branches and rocks that stuck out of the ground. Nothing! Where the hell was it? I knew I dropped it on the ground but where? Shit!  
I searched more, trying to ignore what Jasmine was doing to Cannon. I looked under their feet to find nothing. Dammit! Where is it?  
Jasmine moved her foot back as she stepped in closer to a fighting Cannon. There! Under the Jeep behind them was my Beretta. Fuck!  
I rushed over to the other side of them, and tried to learn in against them but Jasmine kept moving backwards. Fuck it!  
My mind flashed over the thought that my gold Beretta was sitting in my glove compartment. Yes! I ran away from them to the passenger side of my car. The door was already opened from Aspen stepping out. I reached inside the door and jerked open the latch. Right in front of my eyes was my preloaded golden Beretta. It almost glowed in its own presence. It definitely wanted to be felt and heard. I smiled happily to myself as I took it between my fingers. It felt so good against my skin. A cool feeling to a warm, sweating hand.  
Cannon screamed for me to hurry up. I slammed the compartment closed and ran in front of my Keep holding the gun in my hands. I aimed it at Jasmine's head while she licked up blood that was trickling down his skin. Her eyes stared at my mockingly. God! She was just like Selena. She was playing with my emotions. Making me think she was childlike and innocent! She was only a bitch in whore clothing!  
My voice came out breathy from anger and fear. "Let go or I'll shoot you Jasmine."  
A smile tugged at her lips even though they never gave form. Her eyes focused in on mine with such cruel intention that my heart nearly stopped for a second.   
Her voice was nearly as crude as her eyes. "Don't you want to save me Sara? Aren't I your sweet lil girl? Why are you pointing a gun at me Sara? What did I do that's so wrong? Don't I mean more than this," she grabbed hold of his hair pulling his head back revealing more neck, "thing?" Her tongue ran down his open wound.  
My bitterness swelled up inside me again. It jolted through my pores like sunlight shining in on the dark.  
My eyes focused in on hers. "No!"  
I pulled the trigger twice, then watched her fall to the ground still not letting go of Cannon's hair. He fell down with her, not risking losing any other body part. I put my gun into my holster. I ran over to him as I lifted my shirt sleeve to reveal two silver coated Beretta knives. I clutched the handle of one in my hand and jerked it out of the holster. I knelt down beside Cannon. His eyes grew wide when he saw the knife. "What are you going to do with that?"  
I smiled bitterly at him. "Cut your head off. Now don't move."  
He grew extremely still as I grabbed hold of Jasmine's hand. I pulled it up into the light so I could make a clean cut. The blade ran easily through his shoulder length chestnut hair.  
He let out a deep breath when I showed him Jasmine's hand filled with the remains of his hair.  
I stood up quickly placing the knife back into its holster. "Shit. I need my other gun. Can you move Jasmine?"  
He looked up at me slowly. "I'll try."  
His large hands reached over Jasmine, pushing her to the side. I bent down listening to my knees cracked. Might have to do more exercise. Like this shit isn't enough? It's not like I don't run constantly. Vampires tend to do that to me.  
My arm stretched out under the car. The feel of cool metal brushed against my skin. I almost wanted to moan from pure pleasure. And people think sex is great. Nah!  
Cannon's voice echoed from behind me. "What are we going to do about Aspen and Jasmine?"  
I stood up quickly, pulled up my shirt so that my belly button was showing and placed my gun into my pants. "Fuck them. I'm out."  
I stepped over Jasmine as I walked to the driver's door. I opened it roughly and looked back at the blood soaked Cannon.  
"You coming?"  
His face lightened up. "Yeah. I just thought you'd want me to stay."  
"Shut up and get in."  
He stood up and walked carefully over to the passenger's side leaning against the Jeep for security.  
I watched him step into the Jeep slowly moaning from the pain. His body was extremely sore, well hell, I didn't get hit by a bullet. Mr. Hawke and Jasmine did. Dammit. Jasmine shouldn't have acted like that. She would have lived.  
"Sara, are you alright?"  
I surfaced back to reality. To the bleeding werebat sitting in my Jeep. To the unconscious Aspen and the dead Jasmine. I couldn't help but feel sane. This is the normal life for me. Finally, everything was settling into place. Death in the heart.  
I sat onto my seat sighing. Not of annoyance but of joy. I felt more alive now. God, do I feel alive. I pulled out the gun that was riding into my stomach and handed it to Cannon. I motioned my head so that he'd know to tuck it into the glove compartment. I turned back to the steering wheel. Okay, so my Jeep has been sitting out here in the sunlight for hours now. The wheel should be burning hot. Ah dammit. I reached into my pocket thinking my keys would be in there but only found lent. Fuck!  
Cannon's worried smile spread across his face. "What's wrong Sara?"  
"Aspen has my..."  
I jumped as Aspen's blue eyes surfaced behind the glass. A sincere smile was pressed on her face. She spoke gently to me, almost pleading with my to let her in. "Sara, please. I'm sorry. I didn't think Jasmine would go that far."  
I turned to Cannon to see if she was speaking the truth. He shook his head in a slow yes.  
"Alright." I rolled down my window. Aspen's hand quickly slipped in between the glass with my keys in hand.  
I grabbed them with my right hand. Aspen smiled at me almost removing all of my doubts. Almost! "Move your hand now!"  
Her arm fell to her side as I rolled up the window up manually. I locked all the doors to make sure no one would get in easily. Unless they use force. Most likely. My name is anonymous with force.  
I flicked through my many four keys. My house key, my post office box key, my bedroom lock key, and finally my Jeep key with its molded on black handle.  
"Where we going Sara?"  
I placed the key in the ignition and started the Jeep. I looked over at him quickly before I shifted the stick in drive. It's so great having an automatic.  
My house. If you have any problems with that, there's the door.  
Before he could reply, I pressed the pedal to the floor and took off. The tires squealed in the daylight. Dust and grass flew up behind the Jeep as we moved forward towards the main road. I looked in the rearview mirror and watched Aspen lean over Jasmine. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Cannon groaned loudly as I placed rubbing alcohol against his wounded naked chest.  
"If you want to cure this shit, shut up and take it." He sighed towards me, as if it were his way of understanding.  
"Keep the bandage on your chest until it quits fussing."  
He nodded while he squinted at the pain. I rolled my eyes at him. From the way last night began, I would have never guessed that he'd end up on my counter whining from his pain.  
I stepped away from him to my off white table that was set in the middle of my kitchen. I pulled out a chair and sat in it. I laid my head on my folded arms that fought the red flowers that stood in the middle of the table. It was a simply beautiful display that hadn't been there when I left last night. I wasn't really ready to search it either. I've been through times like these when I've been given beautiful baskets of fruit or a dozen roses stuffed into an elegantly designed vase. Of course, each delivered something unbelievably disgusting. There's no damn way I want to go through that again.  
Cannon jumped carefully off the counter. He ran his hand through his jaggedly cut hair and then pulled a chair out, and sat beside me. His eyes stared at me cautiously as if he knew something I didn't. I was trapped in one of those moments in which I wanted to yell 'boo' at him. It was just so irresistible.  
"Want to know why you saw Jasmine as your child?"  
I raised my head off my arms. My eyes glared directly into his. "Yeah."  
He smiled at me while he shifted in his seat. He flinched uncomfortably at the pain.  
"You were manifesting Selena's feelings."  
"Excuse me?"  
He sighed, then continued explaining. "When you killed Selena, we took her and finished the job. Her spirits entered into the leader, and apparently, you were and still are leader. Her feelings were slowly revealing themselves in your mind. Selena has always seen Jasmine as her child. She protected Jasmine. You killed Jasmine. You, yourself, killed her, so you fought her feelings. And she's most likely pissed and is going to get you back."  
"Ah fuck! Just great. I'm going to have some extremely bitter feelings running around in the back of my head. Damn. Mine are already bad enough."  
So the bitch is still around even though she's dead. What a fucking drag. Why the hell did I battle her when she'd still live inside me? Why didn't Cassie tell me that before I shot Selena? If this is the stuff they forgot to tell me, I don't want to know the things they hide.  
I ignored the glare Cannon was giving me and focused in on a white box that was sitting on my counter in front of my microwave. Why hadn't I noticed them before? Was I too worried about Cannon's wounds or was too caught up in my own self to see? Why are there so many questions? Dammit! Someone please give me a damn clue. I'm so confused here!  
I pushed the chair back against the table as I stood up. I walked over to the white box that had tiny flower prints across it. There was no bow on the top, no note. Only a box big enough to fit clothes in it. Oh, please tell me its clothes. Nice ones. Ones nice enough I could sport around at a wedding. To a werewolf and sensitive's 'getting hitched' party. May not be normal, but what is these days? I could be getting married to that wolf. Ugh! Scratch that fucking thought.  
"What is it?"  
I looked back at the curious face that held the same uneasy smile that I saw back in the Jeep. I shrugged my shoulders and returned my glare to the box.  
"Want me to open it?"  
"Dammit, I'm up. I'll open it. You don't live here so it won't be for you. Just go and lick your wounds."  
"If I did that, the sounds would almost make you sick."  
I stared back at him angrily. He sat there with a smile that said everything yet nothing at all. It gave me no true emotion but pulled in quite a bit. Especially since bitterness was clearly on its way.  
"Don't you have to go hang from someone's roof top right about now?"  
He crossed his arms over his tanned muscular chest.  
"We only do that in the cave. It isn't time for this batman to save the world right now. Too early."  
My left eyebrow raised out of curiosity. "You got a batmobile?"  
"Oh yeah, and," he pointed his thumb behind him, "Robin's waiting outside for me."  
I smiled. "What about your enemies?"  
His no emotional smile grew into a smile full of white pearly teeth. "I fight against The Riddler and Joker, but even though Catwoman may be a little on the bad side, she protects me."  
"Don't you mean batgirl?"  
"Oh no. I mean catwoman. She wouldn't be able to live with herself is she lived her super human life as a bat."  
"Well, isn't she supposed to be a bad girl?"  
"Yeah, sometimes she's for the good, others for the bad. Either way, Batman has the hots for her."  
A throbbing feeling entered the back of my mind. Like some type of warning going off. My eyes slowly fell from his to the box. My right hand floated about it. It was as if the box was beckoning for me to open it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I've seen so many of these in my days. Each held things that terrified me. Shit!  
The sensation of childhood flooded back into my veins in a rushed silence. The smell of freshly baked cinnamon cookies filled the air with the thrill of waking up before my sister so I could be the first one to open my presents enticing the smell only more. But of course, I'd always have to wait for my sister so that we could open them at the same time. But hey, I got the cookies first.  
Dad would walk in dressed in a red silky suit with a long white beard and rosy red cheeks painted on. He'd swear up and down that he was the real Santa. That his long night with of delivery was almost over. This here home with the world's most beautiful ladies was his last stop. Of course, I'd always ask why he was running so late. His answer was simply that Rudolph and Blitzen got into a scuffle, but everything is all better now.  
He'd gently place his finger on my nose, then wink his eye. From that day forward I believed in Santa. Not as in Old Saint Nick being a real person that runs around handing out free presents to little girls and boys being good, but that his spirit was inside everyone. Of course, it doesn't show just at Christmas time. It appears in everyone that gives a little something to help out another person. When someone gives food to the starving helpless man that sits in front an old run down building, when a family takes in a stray animal that hasn't been given a good meal or a bath in months. That's the real spirit of giving.  
"So what is it?"  
I glanced back at where Cannon should have been and felt alone until he put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped out from under his grasp. "Don't do that Cannon!"  
"Sorry Sara. I just got up to see what you had in your frig. I do get hungry."  
He raised his hand to his mouth and took a large bite out of an apple. I sighed and smiled. I'm being too paranoid. I need to calm down. I turned my attention back to the box. Okay, I can do this. I can open the box and I can take what's in it. No matter what it is. Oh God! Please, no one's finger.  
I took a deep breath, placed my hands on the cover of the box and started a countdown to three. One, two, three. I pulled the lip off of the box until it was up into the air accidentally riding in front of Cannon's face. When I realized where it was, I dropped it on the floor. Cannon hadn't even noticed the box. He was too busy staring at what was inside it. Fuck, I could only image what's in it.  
Without looking in the box, I turned to Cannon and asked, "what's in it?"  
He smiled mischievously at me. "Can't say."  
"Why the hell not?"  
He placed his hands on my cheeks and turned my face to the box. Inside it was some folded clothing set in royal blue with a note on top. I immediately reached for the note, tearing open the envelope that had nothing written on top of it.  
There was a small card inside of it, outlined with small roses and ferns. The small card read: From: Cameron  
To: Sara  
For my beautiful Sara who I have not forgot.  
Printed in times new Roman font type set.  
Then, in his writing on the back of the card was: I didn't know your size so thanks to Claudia it should fit. This is a bit of a peace offering so that the wedding will go by smoothly. Besides, you'd look incredibly good in this color. Please, do wear it. I'll be waiting to see you. Until then.  
  
Cameron  
  
Cannon pulled out the two pieces of clothing. One was a royal blue crepe knit pullover duster that was like a n ankle length sleeveless gown that had a long split up the front. I'm betting my belly button would be showing in that one. The skirt was extremely short and tight. The world would be able to see my bulgy thighs this time. Dammit! I have to wear them too. Cameron would be crushed it I didn't.  
Underneath all the extra wrapping paper under the clothes was a letter addressed to me. I picked it up quickly opening the page so I could read it. This one was all handwriting. Pretty neat handwriting.  
  
Dear Sara:  
  
I know you already have a card, but I just had to add this. I know since it's my wedding, you'll do just about anything and everything for me. Right? Well, for this wedding, I'd like for you to have a date. I know you are probably cursing up a storm right now. Bitching and moaning because you already have to wear a dress, but now a date too! What in the world does Claud want from me?  
I want you to be dressed unbelievably beautifully for my wedding. I want you to look like a princess. Since this will be a once in a lifetime event! I want you to also be the center of attention. Well, truthfully, since I know you hate it when people beat around the bush, I want you to get Cameron back. His new girlfriend is a pain in the butt. And he misses you so. That's why he got the dress. But I know you are thinking of telling me to shut up. I just wanted to get the truth out. You know you miss him Sara. Go on, admit it! I love you so. And miss you. Hurry up and get here. It isn't the same without you. Oh gosh, I'm crying now. Hurry please. Even Shawn misses you. Hard to believe, but its true. He misses you, but not as much as Cameron and I.  
Well, see you soon my best friend.  
  
Love you so,  
Claudia  
  
Dammit! A date! A damn date! I looked over to my side and stared at Cannon, who stood there just sucking on the apple's core. "Go home and get some nice clothes. Your ass is coming with me to St. Louis."  
"But..."  
I waved my hand in his face. "No buts. I said get your ass home," I pointed my right index finger at the door, "and get some clothes. A tux would be best. It's a damn wedding."  
He stood there just staring at me in awe with the apple's core blocking his mouth.  
"Get your ass home now!"  
He jumped into action, threw the apple away, and ran for the door. He stopped in front of the door to look back at me. "When should I be back?"  
"I'll call."  
"Do you know my number?"  
"No. But I'm betting the operator does."  
He checked off with his hand as he walked out the kitchen door. I guess he totally forgot about his injuries. I bet his wounds were almost already healed. He's a werebat for God's sake. Maybe eating the apple helped him out just a wee bit. Who knows. He did have fun sucking on that thing. Yuck. It kind of makes me wonder just who did create the werebat. Was it just some miraculous thing with a vampire bat and a human having wild passionate sex that ended with the birth of an odd creature?  
I smiled to myself as I dismissed the thought. It couldn't have been. At least I hope not. Did a vampire have sex with a bat inside a bathtub? Is that why its called a vampire bat? Dammit. I think way too much.  
I stared down at the clothing that Cannon laid out on my counter. These would have been something Britney Spears wouldn't mind wearing. Of course, more boobs would have to be shown. Mine would be real. No inflatable shit here. Even though, I doubt silicone would be deflatable. But hey, anything goes these days, right? Dammit. Why do I always remind myself of that? Shit! I have no sandals or pumps to go with that suit. Dammit! When does the mall open? I wonder if Cannon would have pumps. Actually, I'd rather not know that. With my luck, he'd be packing about ten different shoes that wouldn't fit me at all. Well, the idea of Cannon having female shoes freaks me out. Ah, dammit. What's Cassie's number?  
I turned towards the living room, then turned down the hall. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed that my bedroom light was turned on. I never ever leave my light on when I leave my room. Damn, who was in my room? Gosh! First, the roses, then the white box, what now? Maybe shoes? Hey, who knows?  
I walked into my room carefully and slowly. I watched every corner like my life depended on it. Hell, it did. There on the bed was a pair of royal blue heels displayed in a clear shoe box. Whoever bought them, knew a little bit about me. I hate pumps, so they bought the ones with straps, velvety feel for the exterior fabric, and of course, a squared heel. It's perfect. Claudia's working her magic. Dammit, she wants me to go for sure. My first real wedding I get to attend. Maybe one day I'll actually have my own. Now that makes me laugh. Who would I marry? When would I marry? Who would actually have the balls to propose to me? I can't help but laugh at that. Me getting married is kind of like seeing Claudia hug one of my bats. Might be nice to see, but it ain't happening.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The sound of two doors shutting simultaneously echoed inside my daisy wallpapered room. I dropped my shoes onto my red blanket and stood completely still just listening for any noise. I listened in on the footsteps that headed up to my door step. I caught the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Why was I so damned paranoid? I have a few friends that came come over here without wanting to put a bullet into my head. Sure. It could be Cassie or Claudia. Nah, she's got too much on her mind already. Dammit!  
The knock at the door made me jump almost out of my skin. Jesus! I have to calm down or I'm going to go fucking crazy. Option A please.  
"Sara?"  
The female voice thundered from behind my bedroom walls.  
They were in my house. What did they want? Well, they apparently wanted me. Ah fuck!  
"I'm here. Who are you?"  
I stood behind my bedroom door with my hand on the butt of my golden Beretta. With my left hand, I opened the door so that I could peck through the crack when they get close enough.  
Why is my house the target for all bad guys? Who said I wanted to bring business home with me?  
"Sara, it's Abbey Dunaway."  
Who the hell was Abbey? Why can't I remember that name?  
"Who are you?"  
A small angular face with light brown eyes peeked in through the opening.  
"I was your sister's best friend. I used to wear the same ugly white sweater with the faded Santa Claus every Christmas at our school's dance."  
Oh yeah, I remember her. She came over to our house more times than Claudia had. She used to call our grandma granny. She would be there for all the family photos. Too bad Claudia wasn't.  
"You didn't need to add the other crap." I opened the door wide, letting the entire view of her in.  
Her angular face was accented by layered auburn hair that was almost too baby fine to look good. She had a thin upper lip with a thick full bottom one that was covered with a pretty light pink lipstick shade. Her nose was sharp with a little nip on the end of it. Her ears were small and pointed. Even when Abbey was younger, she looked like a cute little elf. Time hasn't changed that. Although, she is wearing more adult stuff now. A strapless dress that closed in tight around her breasts. I swear from the way it looks she might have gotten some silicone added in there. Maybe, maybe not. It has been a while since I last saw her. The peach colored tight strapless dress fit her like an extra skin. I'm ever surprised that she could actually breathe.  
"How the hell did you slide into that dress?"  
She smiled shyly, revealing a dimple in her right cheek. It softened her thin face which made her like homelier.  
"Very carefully." It was like a baseball event. Runner at third, two strikes out. Better hits a grounder. Runner slides in for home... HOME RUN!  
I rolled my eyes then walked out the door past her. My eyes settled on a man that resembled Cameron is almost every possible way. His honey brown eyes, his square jaw with his small dimple in his chin. His sexy perfectly shaped nose. Not too small, not too long. His dark brown hair, oh wait, his hair was highlighted with light brown strikes running against his head. His mouth was full and gentle. Gentle enough to softly touch the back of your neck and bring goosebumps across your entire body. His muscular yet slender body was accented by a black mesh shirt that surrounded his muscular chest. Black carpenter pants enveloped his long legs. He had to have been an inch or two shorter than Cameron though. I'm betting for six feet even.  
He reached a larger slender manicured hand to me.  
"Hey, I'm Shannon."  
I couldn't even speak. He was so much like Cameron that it astonished me. My heart was sinking in my chest for a man that didn't even wear Cameron's cologne.  
Abbey stepped up behind me, grabbed my hand, and forced it into Shannon's. I stared at Shannon with my mouth open wide. I couldn't believe that God would make another version of Cameron. The Lord sure knows I feel about him, and that no amount of time would change my mind. I was so stupid for letting him go. I just couldn't live up to my feelings at that time. Well, time has damn well passed and now I'm more at home with my feelings. Yeah right! I've never needed anyone like this before. Yes, needed. Cameron has gotten to me in a way that only loneliness could come close to. I needed to say his name in the morning so I could go though the day. I needed to smell his cologne so that I wouldn't be numb to my senses. Somehow, I've been numb to a lot of things lately. Love is definitely one.  
"You going to let me go, or should we have the matrimony ceremony right here?"  
I jerked away from him feeling completely bitter, which is back to normal. I was reminded that just because he looks like Cameron doesn't mean he has his heart or well hell, his sensitivity.  
My eyes narrowed in on him. "Why are you here?"  
Abbey stepped beside me smiling at me, revealing another dimple behind the other one.  
"We are bringing you to the wedding."  
I looked up at Shannon and sighed.  
"Repeat please. I don't quite understand why I would be riding over 1,000 miles with complete strangers!"  
She placed a soft hand on my shoulder. "You know me."  
I shook if off stepping away from her and Shannon.  
"My sister knew you, and as for this Cameron wanna be, I don't know you."  
"But weren't you just dumbfounded for a second or two."  
"Asshole, don't take it personally. You look like Cameron, for heaven's sake!"  
"Well, we have the same parents. Good thing is, I get to forever have him as my brother. You, on the other hand, can't have him for anything."  
I curled my button lip under as I bit into it. My anger was almost pouring over me. I couldn't believe what he just said.  
"Excuse me?"  
He crossed his arms over his chest flexing his muscles under his mesh see through shirt. A smug expression settled upon his gorgeous face.  
"Cameron's girlfriend has him by the balls. Every time he moves, she squeezes a little. But he nearly goes unconscious when he mentions you."  
Abbey added, "Ruptured is more like it."  
I stared up at him as if I truly didn't believe it. He shook him head lightly as if he read my mind. Damn, she really has him by the curly hairs. No, the balls. I'll have to move on to someone else now. Ahh! But I just realized that I was in love with him. Fucking feelings and damn those bossy ass girlfriends!  
"Have you packed yet?"  
I looked over to Abbey, who was an inch shorter than me but her bust must have been at least an inch are larger than mine. Oh my gosh. I bet they each have their own zip code. This here is Boobtron, and here's Breastville. Go ahead and feel. The grass is mighty tempting. Soft, ain't it?  
I couldn't help but be lead to her breasts. They were so damn larger. Too big for a girl her size. I almost wanted to ask her if the surgeon felt a charity case coming on when he stuck those boogers in. But hey, for a girl that had to stuff her break to fill it out, I guess having too much now makes up for a fucked up childhood. To each her own.  
I shook my head bringing me back to a dulled reality. "No, For some odd reason, I just found out about the wedding last night."  
"What?!" She stared at me through a mask of questions. "I've been knowing about it for weeks now. I got the invitation weeks ago. When did you get yours?"  
"Last night."  
She had her hands poised right in front of her face. "Didn't you think it was kinda funny that you go the invitation only two days before the wedding?"  
"No, I'm used of last minute surprises."  
I heard Shannon snort as I walked away from them towards my kitchen. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed that my front door was wide open just barely moving from the wind.  
"Did you guys close that door when you stepped in?"  
I heard a simultaneous "yes."  
"Well, then who the fuck....?"  
"Boo!"  
A short blonde headed male with light gray eyes screamed at me as he jumped out from the kitchen. His hair was cut short and styled up with gel. His light gray eyes were overloaded from the dark eyelashes that overpowered his face. They seemed as though they were masked over with mascara. He was wearing a red wild Hawaiian shirt with light brown slacks. Cute brown sandals held in his darkly tanned toes.  
"Fucking Barkley Clyde."  
He slapped his knee hard while he laughed until his face turned red.  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
He wiped away tears with his slender hand. He spoke through deep breathes.  
"I've been in Texas, where have you been?"  
"Here."  
He pointed his red painted finger at me. "Corn nuts!"  
"What?"  
"If you have been in Texas so long, why haven't you called me?" He made the phone symbol with his left hand.  
My brain scattered through tons of excuses. Would he believe that I lost the number? That I forgot it? Isn't that the same? Oh well.  
"I forgot your number."  
He placed his hand on his hip and cocked his head to the side just as a prima donna would. He smacked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "How could you ever, ever forget the last digits of F-A-R-T! How hard is that?"  
He walked up to me and knocked on my head. "Ms. No Noggin!"  
I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. "I missed you Barkley."  
"Ditto girlfriend."  
Shannon's intrigued face stole me away from Barkley. Was beautiful Shannon here gay? Or was he just interesting... Nevermind.  
I whispered in Barkley's ear. "I think he's gay."  
"I am not gay. I was only wondering how the two of you met so long ago."  
I looked over at Shannon shocked. How could he have heard me so well? Did his uncle curse him as well as Cameron?  
"Are you..."  
He stepped away from my towards my kitchen table. I followed him feeling a bit exasperated from him ignoring my question.  
"Dammit. I asked you."  
"I'm a werewolf just like Cameron. It sort of runs in the family. We were all accidents. I admired my uncle. I wanted to be just like him, even though I didn't know how alike him I'd become."  
I stared at him in complete sadness. How could a family member do this to these innocent little boys?  
"Please tell me that this fucking uncle of yours got what he deserved."  
He smiled gently at me at me through horrid memories. "I wasn't the one to keep up with his punishment. I was only trying to keep up with my life."  
"Did he brainwash you?"  
He pulled out a chair and sat down.   
Exactly. I didn't know what was right or wrong anymore."  
Abbey stepped into the kitchen pulling up her top. "I think we need to leave. There's going to be a party tonight at high Jinx and I'd like to be there."  
I looked back behind me to her. "High Jinx?"  
"The place where Julie died."  
My heart sank into my stomach. There still isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Julie. I wish I didn't have to kill her, but I had to. A necromancer becoming a vampire wasn't anything good. I wonder if she forgives me as she sits on her cloud up in Heaven. I wonder if she's flirting with as many men as she can. Knowing Julie, yep. She's great with the guys. Don't ask me what that exactly means. I'm not too chatting with the fellows. But don't think that she was easy. Oh no. She was very pure. She was a virgin when she died, and no matter what those bastards did to her, she will forever be a virgin in my eyes! She was saving herself for Mr. Right. Well, I guess he won't be knocking at her door. At her gate is more like it.  
"Sara, we have to leave soon."  
"Fine, let's go."  
"No, you have to pack first."  
"See this Abbey," I motioned my hand up and down next to my body," these clothes are the best you are going to get."  
She smiled widely at me. "That's what the suit is for."  
"What? Isn't that for the wedding?"  
"Oh no!" She shook her hands in front of her face as if to ward off my questions. "You have a bride's maid dress coming to you. It's different from everyone else's. Claudia thought you'd like it that way. But anyway, That dress that was in the white box is for your entrance into High Jinx."  
Ah fuck! So he can't have me, but he wants to be able to see what he can't have. That's so typical Cameron. Should I wear that dress and make him incapable of walking for a few minutes or should I, in spite, wear my crappiest clothing? What?! And let his new girlfriend feel as though I'm not a threat to their relationship? Ha! There's no way I could ever go down without a fight. Jealousy makes the world go round. Well, at least my world.  
"Aight, give me at least thirty minutes and I'll be dressed to kill."  
Abbey smiled heartily at me. "hopefully not me."  
"Oh, of course not," I looked over at Shannon, "you haven't done shit to me."  
Barkley giggled at me. "Those brain cells are cracking Sara, what you scheming?"  
I turned around playfully, shaking my butt as I paraded away. I smiled at him as I walked out the door. I couldn't help but feel like Cinderella going to the ball. All except, I'm the other girl the Prince thinks about. Now I have to be rid of that evil princess with her evil ways and snarling smile. What the hell am I saying? I haven't even met the bitch. She could be some beauty queen with boobs the size as her head that she's not afraid to show to the world or she could be as plain as me. Well, I'm not going to be plain tonight.  
I turned on my bathroom light and stared into the wooden framed mirror that hung on the wall directly in front of me. My hair was tangled in with pieces of dirt and wood that must have been collected from my wild journey last night. There were two dark bags that were forming under my eyes. Shit! No sleep is slowly destroying my complexion. Oh well!  
I looked down for a second to see if that my bathtub had Irish spring soap in its built in crest underneath the faucet. When I returned my glare back on the mirror, Abbey's face was smiling ever so brightly at me. I replaced her smile with a bitter one that curved its way on my face. I watched her expression change as I shut the bathroom door shut.  
I couldn't help but feel bitter. I was going to dress up for a man I couldn't have. Fuck. Now I am truly becoming a normal female. All except the vampire bites and the werebats. Being a sucker for love. I sighed out loud as I bent down to get the makeup kit that was stuck in the back of my bottom pine wooden cabinet. Opening back the door of the cabinet brought out a clean smell that was almost overwhelming. It nearly knocked me back. Once I caught my balance, and heard my knees crack, my mind wondered again. I was going to change my looks for a man. Not just any man, but Cameron. Mother fucker! What the hell makes him so great and special? Absolutely nothing but the fact that he has my heart in his little hands. Does he really? I don't know. I just hope that he's not ready to start squeezing because I'm not ready to play the role of the heartbroken.  
I brushed through my tangled hair with my green herbal essence's brush that came with a package of body sprays and shampoos. I stared back at my dirty reflection in the mirror. I guess even I could be beautiful. Well, let's hope. I've got a love to win back and I don't need to be risking any chances. Not that looks mean the world to Cameron, but hey, it would be nice to surprise the cutie. Yeah, I'll surprise him.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ohhs and Aahs poured out of the mouths of Cannon and Barkley as I opened the bathroom door. Cannon's mouth was dangling only inches above the ground. I smiled over at him, creating more of a trance hold on him. I love what attraction can do for a woman.  
Barkley's humor blossomed in around the room. "Anyone need a bucket?" He walked over to Cannon with a portion of his shirt in his hand. "Would you this or a Kleenex work?"  
I giggled shyly to myself. I wasn't one to laugh at someone else's expense. Well, at least, not in this case.  
I walked out the door, closed the door behind me making sure my right hand slid against the wall to hit the light switch off.  
I stood, right in front of two guys who were trying desperately not to loose too much bodily fluid. I almost wanted to pull up the skirt just a little to make the boys totally lose their cool. I wouldn't do that, of course. I don't want to clean the mess. Besides, not all three of them found me irresistible. Shannon was the only sane one. I guess his mother taught him well.  
I glanced over the spilled mess of testosterone feeling something was missing. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. It felt like someone was missing. But who? I mentally pointed out the guys one by one. Shannon, one, Barkley, two, Cannon, three, and... Oh, yeah, Abbey.  
"Where's Abbey?"  
Cannon stepped forward from the others stretching out a freshly cleaned hand. His dark blue dress shirt caressed his body like silk. The color brought out the deep jewels in his eyes. His black pants definitely created a sexual mood.  
"The wedding isn't tonight, is it? If it is, I've got a tux in the Jeep."  
"You took my car?"  
He smiled at me. "How did you expect me to get home?"  
"Cab."  
He shrugged and smiled more. I suppose Cannon's not a taxi person. I know that if he ever takes my car again, I'm going to have to kick his ass.  
I waited for some answer from the guys. Still, no one listened to my question.  
"Anybody going to answer my question?"  
They looked at me as if I were asking for a stick of dynamite.  
"Fuck it! Abbey! Where the hell are you?"  
She marched out of my bedroom with a small suitcase in her hand. Her thins lips were radiating a brilliant smile.  
"I took the liberty to pack your clothes while you perked up to perfection."  
She flicked the latch on the top of the case. I rolled my eyes and grabbed for it. She jerked away smiling. "No, no. Wouldn't want you to sweat and ruin that perfect make-up."  
"Kiss my ass."  
Barkley's rusty voice roamed the air. "Oh Abbey," He raised both his hands in praise, "please let me kiss her ass. Unlike you," his cheap smile widened, "I'd really, really enjoy it."  
Shannon jumped in sarcastically. "Yeah, and have Cameron wipe the floor with you."  
I glared at Shannon both confused and happy. If Cameron would fight over me, he still cares about me. I could almost taste the bitterness at the back of my throat. If he loved me, he wouldn't have that girlfriend now. Maybe that dress was just a parting gift. One to say that "yeah, I'm glad you like it, it's all you are going to get" or the "I've got someone else now, but I didn't want you to go home empty handed. Here's a dress." What bullshit. Besides all that, what did she look like? Was she just another version of me? Did she act like me, talk like me? Or was she the complete opposite? 5'8, 120 pounds, light blonde hair that's all natural. Did she portray herself as a beauty queen? Was she a beauty queen? Did she know about Cameron's wolfie problem? Bigger question, would I actually get pissed off enough to spit in her face? Like poor dead Christian, if he really is dead. With Isaiah, I just never know. They could have been just stringing me along, waiting for the moment in which Isaiah would sink his teeth into me once again. Dammit, and it worked. It fucking worked.  
"Sara?"  
Abbey leaned out of their blue suburban to try to summon me from my front door. I hadn't noticed that I walked to the door. Was I that into thought? Hell no. I just knew this place by heart. Not that I spend a lot of time here. The hospital gets more visits than my bedroom. Might as well grab my pillows and duck out into an uncomfortable hospital bed with their removable bed pans. No more getting up in the middle of night to use the rest room. I could just go in my pants and be over with it. Ugh! Just image all the bitching roommates I'd have. Pissed because the hospital wouldn't kick me out. I'd be the number one bitching patient. "The food." "The room's is too cold." "Change my pan." "Give me water!" Yeah, I'd be the perfect patient.  
"Sara, you can sit by me." Barkley stepped out of the Suburban, pressing his hand against his chest, trying to single himself out.  
"Alright Barkley. You've got yourself a buddy."  
I walked up to hum, turned him back towards the direction of the car, and swung my arm over his shoulder. "The car's this way."  
His white, dingy teeth shown through a naughty grin. "I wasn't headed for the car."  
I pushed away from him and laughed.  
I stuck my head into the car to see the arrangement. Abbey and Cannon were sitting in the driver and passenger seat. A short, blonde headed girl with a small face and equally tiny body glanced down at me startled. I tried to shrug off her stare but I couldn't. I stared at her with the familiar feelings running through me. I either knew her from someone where and time or someone she knew. She was just so familiar in her pale yellow sundress that revealed two stubby little legs. She was simply adorable, and familiar. But who?  
"Who are you?"  
Her sweet innocent face with the glittered glossy clear lipstick on her small pouty lips unveiled a voice so tender and gentle that I felt like I was harming her just listening to her to sweet words."  
"I'm Renee Timmins. Shawn and Maury's sister." She nervously tucked her short hair behind her ears and bit on her bottom lip. I stared into her light blue eyes. I felt a bit of nourishment. That innocent child was the product of two people completely intact. Or, at least, I hope. Two fucked up kids out of three wasn't so bad, but it could be worse. Let's just hope the females have the better gene pool.  
Barkley's hand dung under my bra strap on my back. I turned to him halfway angry and happy. He was playing the same tricks on me when he was younger. Only thing different for me now is that I'm developed. Well, overdeveloped. By his face, I couldn't tell if he was only playing or if he'd really let go of my strap. I knew either way, it would hurt.  
"Barkley, let go slowly..." I pleaded with him. I glared wide eyed at his happy face. If I showed any signs of bitterness, I could kiss my bra good-bye. Shit. I didn't want to walk into 'High Jinx' with a big ass red mark on my back. The things immature jackasses do for fun.  
"Please, Barkley? I raised both my hands up in mercy. "Let go please."  
His evil grin grew wider. "As you wish, Sara!"  
"No!"  
Two large hands caught my bra strap before it slammed against my skin. Shannon's body pushed Barkley out of the way. His force almost knocked him to the ground.  
His face held both concentration and care. He looked over at Barkley after his fingers moved away from my back. He pointed nonchalantly at Barkley. He didn't want to accuse him of anything, I guess, but he wanted his point across.  
"Never mess with a beautiful woman's clothing in that manner."  
Barkley stood there trying to fight chuckles from escaping his throat.  
"Barkley, just get in the car!"  
I grabbed his arm and pushed him into the suburban. His cheery voice said, "I get this seat!"  
"Fine." I watched him plant himself into the last middle seat. That meant that I'd have to sit in the back with the female clothing loving Shannon. I glanced up at Shannon briefly. How could someone that looked so much like Cameron be so different? Who knew. I doubted that even God knew. Ah! Maybe.  
I stepped in the suburban trying to pry raunchy fingers off my ass. Yeah! Barkley hadn't changed a bit. He's still the same ass grabbin', titty twistin' son of a bitch I became friends with so many years ago. And he wonders why I tried to blow him off so many times. Sheesh!  
He was the biggest pervert I'd ever met and time hasn't changed that one bit. Perverse actions tend to stay. Dammit!  
I leaned back against the plush covering of the dark violet colored seat. My head rolled onto a cold rod that supported the seat. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a second before Shannon's deep, sexy voice entered my mind.  
"Truth is, I hate Cameron's girlfriend, but I still can't see him with anyone else."  
Without opening my eyes, I shook my head slightly making sure that my neck didn't pop up against the bar.  
"He's not too happy with her. He mentions you so much that his voice is almost squeaky."  
I laughed lightly at Shannon's first joke. Bravo for him.  
"He's not completely happy with her. He was happier before you dumped him."  
My eyes flung open. I tried to open my mouth to protest, but his hand covered it.  
"No need. I believe that you care for him. It'll be tricky to get him back if you'd like, but it could be done."  
He slowly moved his hand from my face after his words were finished. His hand caressed my chin as he moved away from my face.  
"You are perfect for him, unlike Kennedy."  
"That's her name?" I gave him my best wide eyed surprised expression. Hell, I was surprised that he name was Kennedy. Or, at least I hoped.  
"Yeah, but she's more along the lines of a dominatrix. She orders him around 24/7. He never gets a break."  
"Well, I'm sorry..."  
"Sure, please. I know you truly care for him. That's all that matters."  
"How old are you?"  
He looked down at me startled. I guess he wasn't expecting that question. It was a pretty normal question. So, why the look?  
"26, Cameron and I are twins."  
"Twins, eh? Cameron never mentioned that to me before."  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Cameron doesn't really mention much about his family. Especially me. I'm the black sheep basically."  
"Does your mom approve of your clothing?"  
Look at that, I didn't even have to change the subject. Love those Lopez boys.  
"Lately she doesn't mind it. I've subdued the look though. I think being bizarre and sexy at the same time can be a good thing. Don't you think?"  
He laid a hand on my bare leg.  
I immediately panicked. Without slapping his hand, I screamed at Barkley. "Back here Barkley now!"  
He looked back at me confused.  
"Move your ass now!"  
I grabbed hold of Shannon's hand and pried his fingers off my leg. "Don't you ever touch me like that again!"  
I stood up and turned to him as Barkley passed beside me to the seat. "You will get hurt."  
A twinkle in this eyes glowed. A smile pressed against his perfect face. I couldn't help but feel as though that was a damn test. Just a fucking test!  
I slumped myself into the chair and stared out the window. Even if it were just a test, I passed. So, it's all good. Well, let's hope. If Shannon could think up a test, Lord only know what else he could think up.  
I heard Barkley's high pitched laugh fill the air. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"Abbey? You bitched and moaned for me to hurry up but we are still in my driveway. Why?"  
Her brown eyes appeared in the rearview mirror. Because, I had a feeling we weren't completely settled in. Now we are, so here we go."  
With that, she started the engine and slowly eased out of the driveway.  
I laid back in the chair listening to the gravel slipping from under the tire. So this was what I'd have to hear for the entire trip. A hyena voice, flying gravel, and a bickering driver. Just great! At least Shannon, Cannon, and sweet little Renee over there would be quiet. Thank the Lord for small miracles.  
I glanced over at her to see her twirling a piece of gum around her finger. Nope, I definitely won't be hearing much from her. Once again, thank the Lord for small favors.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When the suburban pulled up to the airport, my heart was overjoyed. I wouldn't have to ride for hours on end with a handful of strangers I'd never seen before. No, I'd get to fly on a plane with a few dozen strangers. Hell, no one's the wiser. Besides, planes are usually so much quieter. At least, there, I could always tune them out.  
"Welcome to our way to St. Louis." Abbey turned towards the few of us sitting in the back with a smile so giddy it hurt my eyes just to look at her.  
I ignored her and focused my attention to the window. In a reflection, Shannon's beautiful face was doing the same as I was. Ignoring Ms. Dunaway. Glad I'm not the only one.  
He smiled shyly when he caught me staring at his reflection. I turned my glare away trying to hide a blush that was spreading across my face.  
"Sara?"  
My eyes glanced up through my bangs.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I please trade dates with you?"  
Abbey's pleading voice was directed solemnly at me. My annoyed meter was buzzing way past normal. Why would she ever want to have Cannon? He's not the greatest person in the world. Oh hell, neither was she. Perfect match.  
"If I trade you, who the hell am I stuck with?"  
She glanced back at an unsuspecting Barkley. His finger was shoved almost knuckle deep into his nose. Abbey's face changed from a hopeful expression to a disgusted reality. I wanted to scream. "This here is Barkley, the nose pickin', luggie hockin', friend ol' mine." Not that I'd openly admit it.  
Abbey's voice sounded over her disgust.  
"Will you be her date Barkley?"  
He removed his finger from his nose and smiled. "Renee here," he pointed his sticky booger covered finger to a little girl that was shaking her head to the sounds of the Dixie Chicks vibrating through headphones.  
"Fine. How about you Shannon?"  
He turned his attention away from the window t my face. His brown eyes caught me by surprise. My heart was thudding in my throat. I immediately dropped my glare to the ground. I tried to catch my breath, so I could face him again. No one has ever done that to me with just their eyes. Not Isaiah, not Asher, not even Cameron. I've just been away from Cameron way too long. Yeah! Has to be it! Right? Without looking up, I asked him. "Will you be my date?"  
Not sounding the least bit flattered, he generously said. "Yeah."  
Somehow with that one word, he made it a whole lot easier to face him. If only all men were that damn smart. Not to let everyone know that he knew she found him attractive. I suppose men like him are a very rare breed. Almost hilarious that he's Cameron's brother.  
Barkley stepped up to me with a smile so mischievous that it seemed he was hiding things even from himself.  
"Now that the flirting is over, where's my ticket," he flicked his tongue, "beautiful?"  
I turned my head away from all of them towards the window. Being embarrassed did not look good on me.  
Voices roamed all around me, although I tried to drown them out. "Here's the ticket Barkley."  
"Thanks..."  
"Renee, here you go, you'll be sitting by Barkley."  
"Cannon, you are by me and Barkley, and Shannon, you'll be sitting by Sara."  
"Sara?"  
I shook my head gently, dropping back to my shattered reality. "Yeah?"  
She reached a small manicured hand out to me with a ticket between her fingers.  
"You'll be sitting by Shannon and Renee."  
I stared up at her in astonishment. "Come again?"  
She smiled a smile brighter than before. "Cameron suggested that you two sit together so that you can get to know each other."  
"Who gave Cameron dictatorship?  
She shrugged her shoulders almost causing her breasts to pop out of her dress. I turned my head away from her in disgust. I never understood why women would show off their bodies for self esteem or respect from men. Hell, just give me a gun, bullets, and an open range, I'd have men piling up to date me. Well, not really. I've got them racing to get either a bite off me or my mug shots. Either way, I'm wanted dead or alive. Usually, it's alive. Except with Isaiah. Only way he could make a human servant out of me is to kill me. Luckily then, I'd be dead.  
"Sara, will you just take the ticket. I thought you would like sitting on the outside of the seats."  
"And, who again am I stuck sitting with?"  
"Well, it's you, Shannon and Renee. Not too bad, is it?"  
I sighed out loud. "I guess not."  
I snatched my ticket out of her hand then opened the door quickly. I looked back at the reflection of Shannon's face in the window for an instant. I raised my left eyebrow and smiled. For some odd reason, Shannon intrigued me. But of course, we could only be friends. The love of my life is holding onto the love of his life, or am I only fooling myself into that again? Lord knows the one true love of my life will completely understand me. Beware of me on my bad mood days, stay out of my way when it comes to killing, and hold me tight when I cry. No one I know fits that description. So, I guess the real true love is still out there making it on his own without me. Wonder when I'll actually meet him? While I'm alive, or when I die? Knowing my luck, the moment I'm aching desperately for my last breath of air, he'll come running up to me trying to save my life. By time then, it'll be too late. But hell, it'll be worth the try. I guess. Fuck.  
I watched the entire plane settle itself in for a long flight. Flight attendants marched up the stairs to enter the plane. Luggage was slowly being brought up the rear. My stomach began to sink to my feet. My mind kept flashing a warning sign in my head. Something bad was going to happen. I could feel it. Only heaven, or in other cases, hell knows what's waiting for me. But look who gets to jump head first into the heaping pile of bullshit known as the vampire district.  
Anger pierced through my skin again. I crumbled the ticket in my hand and grounded my teeth. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to go back to St. Louis. Bad things happen there, terrible unforgivable things happen and I don't want to be a part of them anymore.  
"Now, why exactly am I going to St. Louis?"  
Renee's head popped out of my open door. She smiled shyly. "Because, my brother's getting married to your beautiful best friend." Her voice was high, sounding helium filled. It was cute rather than annoying. Too bad her brother Maury wasn't. No, instead he had to be greedy. He died all in the same. Greed does that to you sometimes. Takes everything you have and turns it upside down. For some, all you have is your life, and that goes down the drain. As for me, I doubt I'm greedy. But then, I could be fooling myself. Either way, only the Lord knows what is lying ahead for me in my future. I could fall in love again. With someone that wants more from me than sex. Such an ignorant man Cameron is. Sex, sex, sex was the only thing floating around in his beautiful head. Only thing in his mind. Now why is he on mine? Why am I so fascinated with him? Well, he is the only man to show true, honest lust for me. That could be it. Oh, shut up Sara.  
An arm skid across slid across my waist. I shook my head again then glared at who startled me. Shannon's face held such curiosity and sensitivity my heart nearly exploded. Could there actually be men out there that care about the feeling of women? No way. He's probably just playing some game, acting to give a damn about what I feel. Shit! These many questions could give any blonde a concussion. Or, put them in a coma. Lord knows I've been in a few of those.  
"Ever been on a plan before?"  
Sarcastically, I dry coughed and stuck out my tongue.  
He chucked down at me. "Means no?"  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"Hey, I'm just kidding. Don't kill me with your gorgeous looks."  
I jerked his hand away from my waist and pushed forward. I wanted to scream and yell at him. For one, that was the cheapest come on I'd ever heard, and two I'm not beautiful. I've never been told that, and for good reasons.  
"Sara, wait. Please. Whatever I said, I didn't mean it. Forgive me please?"  
I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. He was apologizing for calling me gorgeous. What the hell was going on with me? I'm going through these mood swings that are blowing my mind. One moment I'm ready to take on the world with a smile on my face and the next I feel like digging a few thousand sticks of dynamite into the core of the earth and then blowing the world to bits and pieces with me on it. Not too bad of an idea right now. I think I seriously need a vacation before I jump off the top rope. If not before.  
I turned to Shannon with a sigh. I wasn't irritated with him. No. I was aggravated at me. At myself. At how I can't take compliments, even shitty ones. Something inside me was eternally fucked up and I doubt it could ever be fixed. Only repainted and covered. If covering it will help.  
"I'm sorry for acting so damn bitchy. I'm just not myself lately."  
He raised both of his palms into the air in a way to stop my apologizing. "No need Sara. I understand."  
"No, no! What I did wasn't right. Don't just stand there and act like it didn't hurt your feelings."  
He placed his hands on his hips. I couldn't help but stare at his chest. The shirt just fit him perfectly. His nipples were hard from the cold weather beating down on his body. He was simply breathtaking. He was something Cameron wasn't. Available.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The clouds swallowed the plane as it seamlessly entered into the white misty abyss. My mind wandered aimlessly through scattered memories and thoughts. Things about my past that I hate to recover. The life I lived with my grandmother. There were few very few precious moments. Those died away the second my mom died. My grandma was just like my dad. Uncaring and cold. Who else would pass bitch for I love you? She was hard on me, but worse on Julie. Julie would run away fro days to try and get away from her. Of course, I'd send Julie food and money from my fast food job. The hide outs never lasted long. My grandmother was psychic. She always pried the truth out of me one way or another. Then, when Julie was found, hell would be let loose on earth. And lord, when the necromancing training began, she was a strict ruler. With a whip in hand, well not a whip, a belt. She was so forceful, but I loved her anyway. Without her, I wouldn't he who I am now? I wouldn't be the fucked up 25 year old running away from myself.  
"Ms., would you like some white wine?"  
I turned my head my head to a woman that was short and plump, not fat, with cropped auburn hair. Her chunky face held an abundance of freckles on her cheeks. Her small smile gave way to a double chin that was most likely the product of genetics.  
"No, thank you."  
"Sir?"  
Shannon's square jaw gently moved while he sincerely told her, "no."  
She moved along quietly without asking little Miss Renee if she wanted to get tipsy. I guess none of us wanted to. Oh well. Always another night in another fucked up week. By time then, Renee might be old enough to take that drink. I doubt it. My fucked up weeks come almost every week now. One after another. It just never stops. Seems the story of my life.  
Cameron towards me with a smile of sincerity.  
"I'm surprised you came willingly."  
I cringed my eyebrows in confusion at him. "What do you mean?"  
"From what everyone says, you don't seem the type to follow anyone's instructions too well"  
"Yeah, well it's Claud's wedding. That only happens once in a lifetime."  
He slapped his forehead with the palm of his right hand. "Shit, I forgot that."  
I opened my mouth wide astonished that he would curse. Renee turned to Shannon with surprise nearly printed in her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. I giggled under my breath, which caused Renee to laugh. Shannon was the last to catch the fever. He glanced back and forth between Renee and I trying to catch the joke. Renee and I laughed harder staring at the confused, gorgeous Shannon. Poor dear had no idea. Of course, we weren't laughing at him, just with him. Nah, at him.  
Barkley's obnoxious voice moaned from across the aisle. "What's so funny"?  
I leaned forward trying to get a better look at the bitterly confused Barkley. His gray eyes were nearly glowing with curiosity. Should I tell him, or make him suffer? Should I tell him we weren't even laughing at him for a change? Nah, knowing him, he'd make a big scene and try to proclaim his undying love for being the center of attention. I think I'll pass.  
"Nothing Barkley. Now you just sit back and keep your finger and nose to yourself."  
He cocked his head to the side, rolled, his eyes and nodded. Renee giggled to herself. I tried to turn my head to the window but someone's arm was in my way. His arm was draped across my shoulder, without me even knowing. Now why and how did he do that without pissing me off? Was he just comfortable stretched out, or was he trying to make a move? His brother is a pervert, but you can't always judge one person by their family. Ugh, shit. He's probably just comfortable that way.  
"Get your arm off of my Shannon."  
He stared at me as if he had no clue was I was telling him. Yep, his arm stunt was out of pure habit.  
"I'm sorry," he slid his arm back to himself. Dumping it into h is open lap. "I'm just so used to being able to stretch my arms out. I've been hanging around my family way too much."  
I bit my bottom lip. Should I just sulk up my insecurities and forgive him? Why the hell not? It's not like he helped burn out my favorite star or used up all my battery power from my CD player. Nah. He only incidentally placed his arm across my shoulder. Lord, being a bitch was becoming harder and harder. Well, only when I'm around guys that look like him.  
"So, where are we going once we get to St. Louis?"  
Shannon flinched his jaw tight. I've always had a soft spot for square jaws. I guess, since I don't have one, I, at least, should be able to kiss the lips of a man with a square jaw. A freshly shaven square jaw. Baby smooth. Okay, well, get over it Sara.  
"I think we are going to 'High Jinx.' Formally known as "The Downward Spiral" for those that haven't kept in touch with the rest of the world."  
I wanted to slap, punch, kick him, but I couldn't. I bit my tongue fiercely trying to keep bitter words from leaving my mouth. My mind scratched for some sanctified ground to stand on. For some idea to tell him that he was only kidding. For me not to rely on my "pop a cap in your ass trick." Instead, I smiled at him, laughing at an insult directed towards me. My mind actually realized that it was only a joke from someone that meant no harm. I couldn't stop my lips from forming the biggest smile that has ever graced my face. I leaned my head back against the chair and sighed happily. In my mind, I was questioning whether or not I should hate Shannon for trying to break my "I hate everything and everyone mood."  
"Thanks Shannon."  
He glanced at me partially amused and partially confused. Without asking anything he said, "you're welcomed." Then he turned to Renee.  
I sat there just relaxing in my own happiness. For once in my life, I felt secure enough to take an insult without needing to put a bullet into anyone's head. I wanted so much for this to be my future. A more relaxed Sara. A Sara ready for anything, but with a more stable mind. Have I been running on an empty tank? Back then, nothing was looking up for me. Lost my sister, best friend moved away, met Cameron. Maybe Cameron isn't the best thing for me. Shit! I came here wanting to get that bastard back. Why was I changing my mind now? What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since I laid eyes on Shannon, I've been questioning my life, my loves, and my future. Maybe it's because Claudia is so close to tying the night with such a great guy. Yeah, Shawn's a good guy.  
From what I've heard, he treats her like a queen, princess, whatever. She's royalty in his eyes. He works his ass off to give her the things she needs and wants. I almost am jealous of her. Sure Cameron's a n ice guy and all, but what did he really want from me? Sex. Who's to know what will happen once he gets what he wants? Ah! Cameron's sweet, gentle, and horny. A combination I don't think I can handle. A man trying to get me in bed every chance he gets. At every opportunity he's asking, Sara, let's have sex. Hell, that's the whole reason why I dumped his slappy ass the first time around. Because of his never ending need for sex. I can't handle that. I can't handle him. He's too much of a sex craved puppy for me to take on by myself. Give me someone more grounded! Someone that follows the head on his shoulders, not the one in his pants. And who exactly is asking for a miracle? Oh, not me of course. I can't believe myself as it is. I'm having major second thoughts about Cameron. About the supposed love of my life. Was it all just in my head? Have I diluted the facts for so long that I forgot what kind of man he truly was? Dammit, the truth is, it was only the general idea of love that kept me thinking that I actually loved the sex-craved Cameron. I just don't want to die alone.  
"Shannon, what's Kennedy like?"  
Without removing his glare from the messed up CD player in his lap, he said, "she's quiet to those she doesn't know, but once she gets to know yo, she speaks her mind. She's not the type to hold a grudge. She's honest and understanding, but when she says no, she means no."  
"I bet she's told him that a thousand times."  
Shannon pressed the play button then waited for Renee to cock her head. Once she did, he placed the player in her lap and faced me.  
"Yeah, Cameron's a dog. He's just like our uncle."  
"What?"  
"I now you are confused. I even egged it on that he was such a great person, but Cameron is only into a girl for sex. I'm thinking he thought you'd give it up easily."  
I slapped my hand against my knee. "That fucking dog."  
He looked down at me confused. "Don't tell me you two actually..."  
I raised my hand up to his words. "Oh, hell no. No sex for me until love. Just one of my many morals. Since I break just about every other one, might as well keep that one."  
He smiled tenderly while he shifted his entire body in my direction.  
"I've always been jealous of the girls Cameron brought home. I'd be the outcast, but my mother always blamed it on my ridiculous choice of clothing."  
"You went with a dog collar?"  
He rolled his eyes to the left side. I suppose he was trying to remember. Well, no shit Sara.  
"It was more the combat boots, leather pants thing. Even for the 80's, it was quite unusual in our hometown."  
"You were your hometown's freak show?"  
"Yeah, just without the two headed dog and the bearded lady?"  
"Wasn't that your grandma?"  
He laughed silently to himself. "Yeah, she was a wacky old battle ax. How about your granny?"  
I bit my bottom lip from pure hurtful memories that flooded in all at once. My eyes watered up as I pictured my grandmother yelling at Julie for a simple mistake. I remember Julie crying in to the corner, begging me to help her. I always did, but I ended up with bruises on my back from her belt.  
Two large hands wrapped around me tightly. Instead of fighting his warmth, I settled my head on his shoulders and cried. I let the long overdue tears run down me cheeks. I breathed in the sweet scent of his aftershave. I surrendered to the moment. I surrendered to my own hidden feelings.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Through the mist of my many tears, I heard the flight attendant or pilot, whichever, say that the flight should be landing in about fifteen minutes. To buckle our seat belts and enjoy the rest of our night. Oh joy! Lord only knows what stands before me in this whacked up city called St. Louis. Everyone knows it's not a saintly place. It's like the vamps own personal vacation spot. The Bahamas for fangfaces. Just great! At least I have one reassuring thought. Isaiah won't be there. But, Asher will be. Dammit! Oh well. Only thing Asher wants to do is get into my pants. I swear, I should be used to that now. Well, only difference with Asher is that he sees a lady named Julianna when he looks at me. She was his past human servant who died in a witch burning. I don't completely know his past. He never really had the time to tell me. He was just too busy trying to seduce me. Even with half of his face and body melted down like candle wax, he was still beautiful. Beautiful and strong enough to take me under his spell. He made me seriously think I was a past incarnate of the dead Julianna. Hell, I know I'm bound to have more than one personality inside my twisted mind, but none of them go by the name Julianna. I think there's only one or two, but lately I'm not so sure. Every emotion has escaped out of me in the past 24 hours. Fear, sadness, uneasiness, confusion, hopelessness ... and the list goes on and on. One day I hope to be able to have complete control of myself. Until then, I'll stick to the conclusion that there are two of me crowding my head. Yeah, definitely two, or more...  
"How many times have you been to St. Louis?"  
I cocked my head to the side. "Enough for the mayor to name a cemetery after me."  
His eyebrows crumbled in tight together. Confused danced across his face. His eyes wandered right to left mimicking the thoughts hammering inside his head. I could almost bet that his mind marched upon the idea that I was a full blooded murdered with an unquenchable desire to breathe in more blood. Well, half of that was true.  
I lowered my head to try and hide from all the other open ears on the plane. Shannon followed my lead, leaning in towards me. I quietly spoke in Shannon's ear.  
"I've killed before. No explanation or excuses. I did it, I've done it, and if I'm pressed, I'll do it again."  
He leaned back slowly, took in a deep breath, ran a hand through his dark brown hair, and sighed. I completely stunned him. Changed his mind about what type of person I was. Who I was deep inside. I had to wonder if he even thought I was human now. Well, really, did I care? I don't know him. Only thing I know about him is the fact that he's Cameron's brother. Another werewolf. Anything else? No. So why should I worry about a complete stranger's opinion of me? I don't know why, but I care. Stupid, stupid me!  
"How long have you been...?  
I interrupted him. "A few years. I'm a cold blooded killer. I even killed my own sister." I stared at the back of the leather seat in front of me. The memory of Julie's frightened eyes were forever branded into my mind. Her muttered screams still echoed when I'm alone in an empty room. The feel of her jaded power sometimes creeps over my skin on those days of melancholy winds. Her painful final existence still vibrates around me. She hasn't been freed in my heart. She's still so captured deep inside me. Caged, dying to be released, to race to the sun. If I only could.  
Shannon grabbed my right hand in his and placed it in his lap. Without any words aid, I felt his understanding flow over me. All at once, my entire body loosened, my mind eased, and my heart felt homelier. There was something about Shannon that calmed me. Soothed me. It was something that my mind craved, but my heart rejected. But, instead, tonight I let a man calm my troubled mine. For once.  
Barkley's face crowded in between Shannon and I as he settled himself into Renee's lap.  
"Awe. Sara. I didn't know you had the hots for your man's brother."  
I jerked my hand out of Shannon's. Shannon stared at me full of pain. I wanted to tell Shannon sorry, but I chose not to. Stupid pride. Oh well. He'll get over it.  
"Barkley, march your stupid ass back to your seat."  
He sucked in both of his cheeks, stuck out his tongue, but swallowed his pride.  
"Just go!"  
He jerked his nose into the air. He pulled Renee to her feet. She stumbled in front of him. He caught her waist and pushed forward. I rolled my eyes. Never had I been so angry at my own stupidity. For being a complete ass. For relying on a man. For thinking that I need one. Bullshit. I don't need Cameron. I don't need anyone, but myself. Fuck the rest of the world.  
Who would have known that one plane trip with the brother of the guy I supposed wanted would change my mind forever. God has a way of getting through. Maybe this trip was his grand entrance. Besides, who says that Shannon told the complete truth? I do. Why? Because he made sense. He made sense.  
I took in a deep breath, and thought of something to tell Shannon. Just something to ease my mind.  
"Shannon, I won't apologize because it'll come out so fake and shit. I'll just say," I stared at him for a few seconds searching for the right words to say. "Have you met Claudia Franchetti?"  
His eyes glared at me. He knew what I was doing. Trying to change the subject on him. Smart man, he is.  
"Actually, no. I've only met Shawn. I heard an incredible amount of good things about her. She seems a very caring, sweet person."  
"Yeah."  
He shyly smiled. "Why did you ask?"  
I grinned devilishly at him. "To get off the subject. Worked well didn't it?"  
Without waiting for his reply, I reached over his lap towards Renee's headphones. I placed the set on my head, then grabbed the rest of the CD player. I turned the music almost full blast. The Dixie chick's song "Ready to Run" blared in my ears. I rocked my head back and forth letting the tune carry me in. I even lip-synched a few times to the catchy chorus. How many times can you hear "Ready to Run" without knowing when it'll be said again? Just one of those easy to write songs. Can't think of anything to be the chorus? Just sing Ready to Run about ten times. Very, very simple.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yo, Queen Bee? You ready to go?"  
I opened my eyes wide. The sight of the plane was still very clear. I guess I fell asleep listening to nothing. I glanced down at the CD player to see that the batteries were dead. Oh well.  
I turned my head over to the ever goofy, ever smiling Prince of naivety, Barkley.  
"The plane's like unloading."  
I rolled my eyes. "I noticed."  
"You coming?"  
"No, I'm going to stay right here with this dead machine in my hand. Make sure you tell Claudia hi for me. Sure do miss that gal. Oh, and tell Cameron he's an ass and Shawn good luck. He'll need it if he's taking on Claud. Um..."  
I sat there thinking up stupid little excuses not to get off the plane and things for Barkley to repeat back to the gang. Lord knows it'll be screwed up by time it does get back to them.  
"Tell Cameron I'm running to the Bahamas to marry his brother. Tell Richard that Anita's a bitch, but a good one. Tell Renee I'm sorry she had an ass for a brother."  
"Do I need pen and paper?"  
I smiled. "Oh, no. You have a good memory." I played with a lock of my hair. "Tell Kennedy that she can have Cameron. That I changed my mind about that sex craved jackass."  
Shannon laughed in the seat next to me. Even he was ready to go. Shame, it truly is.  
"Should I go on?"  
Shannon stared at me and said, "no, I think the flight attendants are ready for us to get off the plane."  
I bit my bottom lip reminiscent to the sweet little Renee. "How are we going to get to High Jinx?  
Shannon touched my head lightly pushing it to face the window. My eyes scanned the ground. Searched for anything familiar. The entire lot was empty except for two human beings jumping up and down under the glow of a street light. I laughed happily when I noticed it was Claudia and Apolonia waving at me. I jumped up out of my seat and banged my head on the overhead compartment. I fell back into Shannon's pen arms. I rubbed my head quickly then got up and ran for the door. I dodged between all the seats and the remaining passengers. Stormed past the flight attendant trying to tell me not to run.  
I emerged outside with my hair blowing in the wind. The cold misty air bit at my warm nose. I almost wanted to jump back into the airplane. St. Louis was just far too cold for me.  
Shannon rested his black trench coat over my shoulders.  
Without looking back, I said, "thanks"  
I carefully ran down the steps to the open arms of Claudia. I latched on tight to her. Let her perfume cloud around me. Let her sweet voice enter my ear. Sparking up an old memory so innocent and fragile. A rare occurrence that lifts my fears over my shoulders. Then, of course, I'm dragged kicking and screaming back to reality. At least I have my few seconds of bliss.  
She whispered with her chin resting on the top of my head. "I missed you. Don't you ever leave for this long again."  
I rested my head on her warm chest. "I'll try not to."  
"No. You better do better," she moved my face in front of hers, "than try."  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
Shannon grabbed onto my arm softly, making sure he didn't break up the moment. "We should head inside. It's quite chilly out here."  
I smiled. "Oh yeah, forgot about your nipple showing shirt."  
Claudia pulled me off the steps. "Really? Nipple showing? I've been trying for months to get Shawn to wear one of those shirts. Can I see?"  
I leaned against her proudly. I stared at her curious face. Her beautiful light brown eyes were twinkling. Her cheeks weren't just rosy from the wind. Light blonde, naturally curly hair spiraled in back of her as the wind gave good use to it. Wherever she stood, she shined. She was the definition of beautiful.  
Her full lips and square jaw gave her face an angelic grace. Her makeup was applied delicately, made her face natural. A natural beauty, with or without makeup.  
Her sleek purple velvet coat was outlined by purple fur. Violet buttons dotted down her coat in a vertical line, all the way down to the end of it at her knees. Tight black pants with a pair of black insulated leather boats completely the outfit. Somehow, that suit made her look taller. Taller than 5'3. But, when she stands next to me, the height illusion goes away. Although, the Barbie truth doesn't. She's the tradition Barbie. If Barbie were real, Claudia would be one of her drones. But, no matter how much it pains me to say it, Claudia looks good in love.  
  
Chapter 10 


End file.
